Emeraldball Z
by authors
Summary: This is also a very, very big crossover! The biggest!


Speester Studios present:

Speedster Studios present:

A Greg 'Super Saiyan' production

Fearow 21, Raichu 27 (Rai chu, chu, chu ch chu CHU!)

Tri attack (Ponyta runs in to evolve into Rapidash)

Charmandia (CHAR ch ch CHAR)

Mount. Moon ( Jig jig Jigglypuff)

PKMN

Dreamcast (Rini and her little sis are fishing)

Full moon (Arcanine)

Gibb Brothers

Heracross and Bellosome (Hera! Bell!)

Sonic in

Emeralball Z

Guest starring: The Z gang and countless of live action, game, and cartoon stars too many to mention.

Prologue:

One night in the HFIL, a hedgehog killing water monster saw a being that he felt kindred to, " Brolly?" It said in a watery tone.

" Chaos?" Said the legendary Super Saiyan.

" Brother!" They both said giving each other a hug. They then told each other what happened to each other over the years. With Brolly's defeat at the hands of Goku, his 2 sons Goten and Gohan, and Vegita and his son Trunks. Then Chaos told of defeat by Sonic. Then Chaos said, " Hey, I've got an idea, how about we fuse once again." It said. They then hugged each other again and then glowed a bright light. They then became Bross, a huge water monster with large tentacles. His power level was that of 1,000,000 Super Saiyans +2. He was also able to transform from monster to human at Bill, " Now that mrisible hedgehog and those Z warriors will now face totally evil power. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" It then opened the portal to our world.

Chapter 1: I want to be the very best.

Meanwhile in the city of Townsville (Oops wrong story) In Orange Star City which just happened to be near Goku's house. Two bank robbers were running into an alley, " Man, I can't believe we got away with it Yuji!" Said Akria.

" Me to." Said Yuji.

" I'm sorry but you did not show your with-drawl slip, you'll have to return the money now." Said a voice.

" Huh! Who are you?" Asked Akira to the figure in the shadows.

" I just love it when they say that." Said Super Saiyaman, stepping out of the shadow to reveal a super hero with a green and black suit, a red cape, a red helmet with a black visor, and white glove and boots. He then said while doing a lot of poses, " I'm defender of the city and of truth and justice, I'm the great Saiyaman!" 

" Ahh! Shoot him!" Said Yuji. They then shot all of their bullets, which Saiyaman just caught. He then picked both of them up and tied the led pipe around the robbers. He then flew up to a roof and pressed a button on a watch. Transforming from superhero Saiyaman to Gohan, a black haired warrior with straight up black hair. He then heard, " You know Gohan I let you take all of the credit." Said Videl with long black hair, bod that just won't stop, and a wickedly darn cute smile.

" I know that voice, Videl." Said Gohan as he flew over and gave his girlfriend a small kiss. " So what brings you here." 

" Oh, no special reason, just to tell you that a giant monster is attacking the city." Said Videl.

" What does he look like?" Asked Gohan.

" Something like that!" Said Videl pointing to a giant Bross. Gohan then took off turning his hair golden and his eyes green. Meanwhile another young warrior was attacking the beast. His name was Goten; he had black hair standing straight up, and an orange suit. He then kneed the monster into the chin and then did a double punch. The monster then was about to crush Goten with a tentacle when Gohan knocked the creature into the backside, " Goten, next time tell me if you're going to fight a giant monster." Said Gohan. Then a sword cut a tentacle off. The sword belonged to a lavender haired Saiyan with his dad's looks, and his mom's wit. His name was Trunks, " Now guys why did you have a fight without me?" Said Trunks.

" Trunks!" Said Goten highfiving his best bud. They then went into action, with Trunks starting things off with a double knuckle slam into the monster's neck and Goten helping by doing a kick into Bross's head. Gohan then did a sonic knuckle, followed by a triple axle spinkick right into the spinal cord. Trunks then did a move called the Shoryoken, which led into a beautiful elbow crash. Goten did a backflip kick in the belly of the beast, And then Gohan did a double jet uppercut and then while in midair he did a sideways spinkick in the monster's eye. Trunks and Goten then did a brilliant flying combo punch right into the monster's chest and stomach, and while the monster was reeling back, Gohan did a kitarate chop Right Square in the nose. Gohan then did a rush right to the tentacle and tied it around the beast, he then pulled it and thus spun Bross like a flying water top. Goten and Trunks then powered up to Super Saiyan and said, " Masoshen HA!" and fired a big yellow energy beam that spilt into 5 pieces (That means that together it adds up to 5*2=10) Which made the being turn a nice red-hot color. The creature then amazingly broke out of it's predictadment, grab the three Saiyans, and began to smack them around with another. He then pulled them apart and crash them right into each other. Gohan managed to get his arm free and fired a huge energy blast that knocked the monster's face in, and almost unleashed a, " Masenko HA!" Yelled Gohan firing his own special attack. The monster then snapped out of it and proceeded to use Goten to beat up Gohan. The creature then picked up the 3 Saiyans and threw them on the ground and was about to squish them when he heard, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Said a familiar voice firing a blue energy beam.

" Final Flash!" Said another familiar voice firing a yellow beam covered by electricity. It was Vegita, who was a 5' foot warrior, with a blue suit, black hair (Now golden), With white boots and matching gloves. And Goku, who had an orange clothes with a black belt and boot, and golden hair down to his waist, " Now how come you guys had a party and didn't invite us." Said Goku.

" Hey dad!" Said Gohan and Goten.

" Trunks you silly boy what have you been doing? You'd best stand back and let a **_true _**Saiyan handle this." Said the prince.

" Yes, father." Said Trunks knowing what his dad had truly said. Then Goku went into a double drill kick, followed by a jet knee upper. Vegita then did a 1-2 punch into the monster's chest, followed by a shoulder ram. Goku then did a knuckle slam while Vegita did a sideways double kick. Vegita then kicked them beast while Goku tied all of Bross's tentacles into breaded knots. Goku then grabbed the monster by the neck. Meanwhile Vegita put his hands in a sideways fireball position and had electricity powering it. Gohan then realize what was about to happen and said, " Guys, while Vegita getting ready we got to hit this guy with our best moves." Gohan then used his left arm to grab his right and charged it with yellow energy and said, " MASENKO HA!" 

" KIKOUHA!" Said Trunks putting his fingers into a diamond shape and firing a blue energy blast.

" KA-Me-Ha-ME-HA!" Said Goten using the move just like his dad.

" Final Flash." Said Vegita performing one of his best moves. Once all 4 blast his the beast, Goku quickly put his two fingers to his forehead and blurred out (Instant Transmission) Goku then went to the front and said, " Siniku KAAAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAAAAA!" Said Goku firing one huge blue energy blast turning the monster into dust. As the warriors powered down, right behind them Bross began to collect and like a scene from T2, began to reform top his monster shape. He then turned his two hands into mouths and said, " Triple Breath Beam Blast!" He then fired three energy beams knocking almost all of the Saiyans on impact. Except Goku, for when he was about to knock out he heard Bross say this, " Now that I've proven my power against these pitiful excuses for Saiyans. I'll try my powers against that hedgehog. (Chuckles) And after I kill him, the whole universe will soon understand the true power of Bross, mu ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He laughed as he flew off.

A little while later Goku woke up, " That creature called himself Bross, I wonder if Knuckles knows about this." He said as he instant transmitted himself to his own quiet rest spot. Once Vegita woke up he saw that Goku was gone, " That low class warrior could at least face defeat like a true Saiyan!" Said Vegita, " Come on boy, we're going home!" He then said towards Trunks.

" Meanwhile Goten you're going to bed!" Said Gohan.

" Bed why?" Said Chibi Goku (Well, he looks like a miniature version of Goku)

" Because you were injured in that fight!" Said Gohan. Meanwhile Goku went into a grassy knoll where there were statues of different warriors his buddy list, " Hmm, I wonder who's on SWOL (Spirit world online)" Said Goku, " All right: Venus, Anubis, Splinter, Piccolo, and Knuckles!" He then meditated so silently that it looked like he fell asleep to an igglybuff, Jigglypuff, and Wigglytuff concert. He then woke up in the spirit realm. He saw Splinter, a wise mutant rat, involved in a tough chess match with Jaga, a very old cat master. He then met up with Venus, a babe mutant turtle with a blue bandanna, learning accent tricks from Anubis, " Hey Venus, have you seen knuckles around here?" Asked Goku.

" Yeah, he is about to get into a martial arts contest with Piccolo." Said Venus.

" Let me guess he insulted Sonic again?" Said Goku.

" Yep, he called him a lousy excuse for a fighter." Said Venus. Meanwhile Piccolo, a green warrior with antennae covered by a white turban, had a white cape, and a black suit, and Knuckles were ready, " All right here are the rules! 

  1. No powering up.
  2. No special moves
  3. No illegal moves. 
  4. The winner will be the first person to earn 3 points. 
  5. And no flying. All right bow, bow to me, ready positions, and begin!" Said Kami.

Knuckles started things off nicely by delivering a right punch into the chest. He then tried a kick into the head but Piccolo blocked and did a punch into the stomach. Knuckles performed a reversal with an uppercut into the chin. Then the red guy elbowed the stomach.

" Point goes to Knuckles!" Said Dende, Piccolo's younger brother who can heal, with a red vest and a white robe. Piccolo then kicked Knuckles into the side, following up with a punch into the head. Knuckles then was about to try his famous left hook, but Piccolo grabbed it and threw him to the ground.

" Point goes to Piccolo." Said Dende.

Knuckles then did a double jump kick into Piccolo's chest and then while in the air punched in the cheekbone. Then kicked him into the spinal column. Piccolo then grabbed Knux's leg and was about to judo throw him when Knuckles kneed the back of Piccolo's neck.

" Point goes to Knuckles." Dende said.

Knuckles then did a 3-punch into piccolo's stomach. But Piccolo kicked Knuckles' ribs, followed by an elbow smash.

" Point goes to Piccolo!" Said Dende.

" All right sense this is the last fight, anything goes!" Said Kami

" Perfect, I was getting tired being held back." Said Piccolo throwing down his turban and cape. As Piccolo was powering up, Knuckles went and gabbed his spike protecting white gloves. Knuckles then did a tornado kick into piccolo's rib cage and stomach. Piccolo then backflipped Knuckles's chin followed by a slide kick. Piccolo was about to punch when Knux grabbed the arm. He then punched Piccolo's head and chest. Knuckles then upper kicked Piccolo into the sky. While in the air Piccolo fired a yellow energy beam circled by a fire spin. Knuckles blocked the move flew up and punched him right square in the stomach. Piccolo then grabbed Knuckles arm and threw him towards the ground. But instead of hitting it he burrowed into it. Piccolo couldn't find him till he heard, " Shoryuken!" Said Knuckles performing a fiery uppercut. He then grabbed Piccolo's arms drove his knee into the spinal cord and began to spin like a spindash. He then threw him straight into the ground. (Ladies and Germans, the Earth throw) 

" Way to go Knux!" Said Goku.

" G'day mate." Said Knuckles, " What do you need?"

" Well, do you have information an a beast called Bross?" Asked Goku.

" Well, let me check. Slowking bring me the book of ledgens." Said Knuckles.

"Here you go." Said the small snail looking Pokemon with a Shellder hat.

" Ah here it is!" Said Knuckles.

(Start reading this story in Knuckles Voice)

Once upon a time, long before Freeza and Dark Sonic, There was a monster that was the evil dark lord Meteorite Man's left hand man. His name was Bross. One day Meteorite Man wanted to take over the galaxy with had the Elemental solar system in it. But he had to take care of his sister Mevee; thus he had to send Bross to do it. Thus was when Bross split into 2: Chaos and Brolly. They decided to take half of a galaxy and meet in the middle. Chaos fought on Mobius where he was soon defeated by my ancestor, Tikal. That's when the Chaos Emeralds were created. Mewtwo the 6-foot tall white cat and armorer of the elders came and asked if he may copy the Chaos Emeralds with the 21 other gems he had found. Thus the Chaos gems of Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Diamond were created. Then Mewtwo had to head to an asteroid to fight Brolly in order to protect the Elemental system. The battle seem to go on for hours, days, weeks with neither gaining an advantage. Mewtwo then perform a killer bomb move, which blew the rock to pieces. When Mewtwo looked he saw glowing pink orbs glowing with the same elemental chaotic energy as the gems. Thus the Chaos Pink pearls were made. When a namekian saw the pearls, he asked if he may use seven balls to share the power. He then asked a Dragon to help. That's when the Dragonballs were created. Mewtwo then deiced to try the same thing. He first asked his best friend Spyro, familiar to the Element of fire, to be the eternal dragon for the balls. Mewtwo then declared that whoever finds all 7 Pink Pearl Dragonballs shall be granted any whish as long as it does not change fate. Then after that, he'll forged the pearls into the Master Sword, amping its power 10,000 fold. Mewtwo then scattered the 7 pearls across the far reaches of the universe.

The one of Earth to Zordon leader of the Power Rangers.

The one of wind to the moon.

The one of water to Aqueas, the water world.

The one of fire to Thundera, the Thundercat planet.

The one of thunder to an ancient one (The old guy from Rohin warriors) But 'twas lost to Talpa an evil demon Warlord.

The one of life to Dreamcus the love planet.

The one of shadow was about to be given to someone, yet it was taken by a beautiful demoness that had a strange cabbit like creature. 

Now that Bross has been resurrected I fear that we'll have to make the journey." Said Knuckles.

" So how long is it going to take you guys to get all seven?" Asked Goku.

" Well, Bross will get to Mobius in 7 days so we'll have to get the Dragonballs within that time period.

" What do you mean we?" Asked Goku.

" Why you, me, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Amy, and some of your mates of course. Now here are the friends you need to bring: You best friend and his loved one, a blood relative not of marriage, and your family." Said Knux.

Meanwhile Goku was walking trying to think of his greatest friend then it hit him like a streetlamp, "That's because it was a street lamp!" said Goku. He then flew to the island where his best friend Krillin was. Goku walked around till he heard the rustling of leaves in a tree. He was then tackled by a bald warrior with six dots on his forehead and no nose (Yes I know he has hair nowadays, but I liked him bald). Goku then reversed the move and gave Krillin a strawberry. " Hey Goku what brings you here?" asked Krillin. After Goku explained the situation Krillin said, " Of course I'll come, and I'll take 18 with me." Said Krillin knowing his young daughter is too young to make the trip. 18, a cybernetic human wait a bod that could freeze a robot at 30 paces and golden hair picked up her daughter and said, " Come on Marron, you're going to visit your godmother Marron." 

" Aunt me, aunt me, Yippee!" Said Marron, a girl with yellow hair like her mother and no nose like her father. Then Goku headed towards the main office of Capsule Corp. there he saw Trunks chasing his little sister Bra, a girl with purple hair and blue eyes, " Hey Trunks where's your dad?" Asked Goku.

" He's in the gravity room training." Said Trunks finally after grabbing his younger sister.

" Well, when you see him tell him this (Whispers plan)" Said Goku. Once Vegita came out and heard the plan he said, " So that low class warrior finally admits that he needs help." Said Vegita, " Woman! You'd best get at least desirable clothes for going to a place of royalty." 

" Yes Vegita." Said Bulma, a girl with blue dyed hair (WHAT!) a drop dead twice bod, and blue eyes.

Meanwhile Goku went home and told Goten and Gohan the plan, Goten jumped for joy, " All right! I've never been to outer space before!" Exclaimed Goten.

" Oh you'll enjoy it little bro, seeing the stars here is nothing compared to seeing them up close and…" Said Gohan who was interrupted by his mother.

" You're not going! Last time you spent away from school you barely passed and I'm not having that happen to both my kids." Said Chee-Chee a black haired girl with a good-looking bod.

" But Chee-Chee you can keep an eye on the kids school work while you're there." Said Goku.

" I don't car… what did you say?" Asked the little woman.

" I mean that you're coming with us." Said Goku.

" Oh Goku." Said Chee-Chee giving him a big liplock, " Oh my what am I going to pack, lets see, a satellite telephone to keep up with school work, Gohan and Goten's game boys, their Pokemon, monkey teddy bears, game gears, a capsule med.kit, extra snacks, your weight set, and of course my makeup supplies." Said Chee-Chee.

" Yeesh, Mom's not let anything go by is she?" Said Goten

" Mom should let me help." Said Gohan.

" If she did that, we wouldn't have any room on the ship left." Said Goten again. The guys then waited for the others to come. First to come was Vegita carrying Bulma and Trunks carrying Bra, " Hey Goten!" Said Trunks highfiving his best bud.

" So where's baldy, I'd rather go on this trip without him!" Said Vegita.

" He should be here any min…uite? There's something you don't see everyday Krillin carrying 18." Said Goku.

" I'm sorry it took so long dudes, but 18 had to eat at the only place that sells caviar chili dogs." Said Krillin

" Do you think she's pregant again Vegita?" Asked Goku.

" She may be Kakarot!" Said Vegita.

" Ok everyone hold onto your loved one this is going to be one fun ride." Said Goku as he put his fingers to his forehead, thought of Knuckles and teleported away, leaving nothing of them except the footprints.

Chapter 2: Go, Go, Power Rangers.

Meanwhile Sally was standing up on a balcony looking up at the sky and wishing that she could the other worlds besides the Elemental ones. Then she felt someone hugging her from behind and give her a small kiss, " Good morning Sally." Said the true blue 22-year-old hedgehog.

" Good morning to you Sonic." Said Sally returning the kiss.

" Hallo up there." Said the soon to be dead echidna.

" Hey, do I interrupt you when you kiss Julie-Su?" Asked the king.

" No, but this meeting is important, I'd advise you to go and get your soon-to-be bro-in-law and his fiancée." Said Knux pulling down his hat over his eyes. Speaking of the two tailed wonder, he was out in the courtyard. " Moon Hammer magic." Said Amy, a 20-year-old pink hedgehog. Tails blocked the attack with a barrier move. He then went into a reversal by throwing several razor leaves. Amy just blocked the attack by spinning her hammer. She then unleashed a world shaking, which Tails jumped over and then released a shadow ball blocking her vision, then she heard, " Vine whip, poison ivy." He said releasing a bunch of vines to tie her up and bring her close to him, " Good, afternoon, Amy." Said Tails.

" Good afternoon, Tails." Said Amy. They then gave each other the biggest liplocking, gumsharing, fireworks shooting, Well what you know those tricks Sonic taught me worked, Two page, paragraph long, Vegita and Bulma like, Darien and Sailor Moon like kiss that had those out in the audience taking notes. " Hey Tails once you're done imitating me, Knuckles wants to see us." Said Sonic.

" Sonic okay." Said Tails.

" Be, behind Tails you right." Said Amy. Once the gang got together, Knuckles explained to them the events of chapter 1 and finished with, " So that's it we have exactly 7 days in order to get the Dragonballs." 

" But why do we need to go through 7 chapters in the first place, shouldn't my Ultra Sonic powers be enough?"

" No, for you see when the master sword gets powered up, so will Ultra Sonic." Said the red echidna.

" But what about my elemental powers?" Said Sonic.

" No, but that's because our elemental powers are separate, and let me tell you why." Said Knuckles. 

" This isn't going to be one of your two page ledgens is it?" Asked Sonic

" Yep, afraid so." 

" I'm sorry I asked, do you realize that you've got the most words of anybody in this story?" Said Sonic.

" Yeah, but telling the author that!" He than began, " One day after making the chaos gems, Mewtwo realize that he had five leftover. So he combined them into an emerald by using his love for his older bro. He then sent it to the one who has the 5th element the strongest within them. It was first given to the moon princess Serena, when she had to fight pharaoh 90. Now it has been bestowed unto you. That is why Robotnik wanted to kill you. Because he knew that if you did get robotized, within 18 years the emerald would've freed you and returned all of Mobius to normal, and you would've been with Sally either way." Said Knux.

" Well, at least it wasn't two pages like the last one." Said Tails.

" Yeah I guess Greg decided to have mercy on the printers." Said Sonic.

OH, Ha, ha, ha. :D

" But all saneness aside, when are those friends of yours suppose to come?" Asked Sonic. Just then in came the blurred image of 10 people ( Okay 6 Saiyans, 3 humans, and 1 android) " So where's this super powerful warrior that supposedly defeated Dark Sonic?" Asked Vegita.

" Uh, the blue guy's it." Said Goku.

" WHAT!" said Vegita.

" Wait a minute, since there's royalty abound here, lets introduce ourselves right." Said Sonic. 

" What do you mean hedgehog?" Asked Vegita.

" You'll see follow me." Said Sonic. They all went to the castle, where Sonic and Sally sat on the royal couch (What did you expect, a throne) Then in came a little mole like Pokemon, " Sandshrew, sand sand, Sandshrew." He said, " Presenting the royal family of Vegitasei."

Then in came a little pig monkey like Pokemon, " Man, man, man, Manakey." Then in came another pig monkey like Pokemon that looked like he had just broke out of his cage, " Primeape, prim, ape ape prime ape, Primeape." He said, " Presenting his royal majesties, the king Vegita, king of all Vegitasei and it's other lands. With him is his son the prince Trunks and Cousin Son Kakarot, otherwise known as Goku of Earth with family, and the royal honor guard: Krillin and 18." Then Primeape carried them in. Then in came a little beet with grass hair, " Odd, odd, od od, Oddish." Then in came its brother, another little beet with a nearly blooming bud and drooling, " Gloom, Gloom gloom gloom gl, Gloom!" It said, " Presenting her royal majesties, Queen Bulma of Vegitasei, ruler of all the planet and of its realms. And with her is the young princess Bra." Then in came a little green hula dancer with little flowers in her head, " Bellossom!" She said coming in throwing little petal around. Then in came its big sister, carrying Bulma and Bra, a big bouquet of flowers, " Vileplume!" She said. Once they all got in, " All right now that you're all here allow me to introduce myself," Said King Sonic Maurice Hedgehog I, " I'm Sonic, over there is my lovely wife Sally, over there is Amy and her fiancée Tails (Oh, one more thing. If you see me having sonic call Tails little bro, its because Sonic still considers Tails a little brother, and when Tails marries Amy, he'll not consider him a brother in law but a brother, likewise Amy a little sister not in law) And gliding in, one person I think one of you already knows, is Knuckles, treasure hunter, fighter, guardian, and old dude!" 

" What that's it! Once this adventure's over you're due for one heck of a strawberry!" Said the guardian.

" And coming in is my kids the twins Sonia (Points to a pink blur) and Manic (points to a green blur). My little sister Mach." Said Sonic.

" Get back here, I'll teach you to tear the head off of my whittle dolly!" Said Mach.

" Looks like we're going to have to have a talk with our kids later on." Said Sally.

" I agree." Said Sonic.

" All right now that we've done these introductions, how do you explain that we're going to get the Dragonballs. It's not like we have a spaceship." Said Vegita.

"Actually we do follow me." Said Tails leading them to a wing of the castle that not even Sonic knew about. They then went up to a security system, " Please enter name and password." Said S.O.N.D.R.A

" Power, Miles, Tails." Said Tails.

Tails

Always 

Improves his

Learning

Skills.

" Welcome Tails. Your labcoat and glasses are on the automatic coatrack." Said the computer. Just then in came a very disgunished butler like coat rack; Tails then put on his coat and glasses and looked very cute. They then entered the lab, which was even bigger than Dexter's lab, " Welcome everyone to my laboratory. Here we design weapons that look like ordinary objects. Look out for the machine gun umbrella, the rose darts, the bomb balloon, the grappling watch, and…C whats that?" Asked Tails to a ready for this, crocodile.

" Oh I got this idea from the Flintstones." Said C feeding a snapping handbag.

" Hey Tails. Whats this subway sub doing here? I know it's actually a sub machine gun." Said Goku.

" No actually I thinks its someone's lunch." Said Tails. They then went into the vehicle room where they saw the boat, the Typhoon, and the plane the tornado. They then went to towards the final room, " And in this room is our biggest project." Said Tails.

" Please enter palm, renta print, and 3 passcodes." Said Amy. Tails did the first two things and then said, " Dc R O 9/09/99 Pr @ $99.9

S3&SK R O 94.

Sally is really

On the ball

Now when she releases the 

Important

Clauses

Tails

Hates

Eggman

Hero really loves the

Earth and although he 

Doesn't admit it, he 

Gets really

Excited about getting 

His feet

On the 

Ground

They then entered the room, " Everyone, allow me to introduce the Nova! This baby is about the size of a Kilngon ship, space cases ship, and the enterprise, and is the circrumprence of the Death Star. Has the attack power to battle a legion of Borg cubes, warp drives powerful enough to get to any planet, time, and universe within a day. 6 bedrooms, 1 big training room, Gundaium hide, Kamehameha blast proof shielding, lighting powered generators, high speed navigational computers, and cargo bays big enough to feed 60 Snorlaxes." Tails said.

" Uh Tails I think you'd better add one more for us." Said Bulma.

" Why?" Asked Tails.

" Because Goku can eat as much as a big Snorlax!" Said Bulma. They then got on the spaceship after it got ready for Lunch (But Greg she's not even in this movie-Goku. Also I'm a bit hungry)

" All right here we go!" Said Tails pressing the button and instead of going forward it crash into back, " Oops! (Chuckles) had the silly thing in reverse." They then went forward and Krillin asked, " Uh, do we really need that garage door?" 

" Oh, thanks, I almost forgot." Said Tails pressing the button just in the nick of time.

As the nova floated by Sally said, " Captains log (Ugh, lifts a heavy log) kiss date 456987123.12 (Sonic gives her a big kiss)." She then left to return the small gift Sonic gave her. Most of the navigational programming was done by Knux, Tails did the matience, and the others just partied. " So where are we headed?" Asked Tails.

" Well, according to the chapter Earth." Said the red dude.

" Back o that pitiful planet whatever for?" Asked the king of **_All _**Saiyans.

" Because the holder of the Dragonball of earth is there." Said Knux. They then landed after they went by MIB offices and got their intergaltic passports (You know whats the difference between me and other writers, I make this look good!) They then went to the Command Center, " Please show power coins for entrance." Said Alpha 5.

" Hey Alpha it's me Sonic. Don't you think you guys can let an old friend in?" Said Sonic.

" Sonic! Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, AYE! I knew I should've ordered that eye viewer from Sears." Said Alpha as he opened the gates. They then got in, " Ahh, allow me to introduce myself, I am Alpha 5." Said Alpha, a miniature red robot with two symbols on top of each other and a visor.

" And I'm #6." Said a female Alpha.

" Wow, two mulifunitional synchronized automatons." Said Tails. Everyone except Bulma was dumbfounded, " He means robot." Said Bulma. 

" And I am Zordon!" Said a tall buff man with short back hair.

" I am Demitra." Said a girl that looks like she was from India.

" Okay Zordon now that you've introduced everyone, when can you hand over the Dragonball?" Asked Knux.

" I'm sorry but I cannot, for you see it was taken from me in a battle with an evil witch Rita Replusa." Said Zordon showing them the viewing globe and in it was an evil witch with a rabbit hat and Madonna like clothing.

" So all we have to do is fly to where she lives, and get it." Said Goku.

" I'm afraid it's not that simple, for you see Rita's husband lord Zedd, has put a force field around the castle and thus made it darn near impossible to get in." Said Zordon referring to a red muscle like tyrant with an endoselkton. Just then an alarm sounded that sounded like a cat being tortured. " Well, maybe you won't have to look far." Said Zordon pointing to the monster with the Dragonball in its stomach with in the viewing globe. 

" But the Dragonball radar isn't reacting to it." Said Bulma.

" That because it's not a regular Dragonball. Sonic do you have your master sword with you?" Asked Knux.

" I treat it like my American express." Said Sonic pulling out the sword.

" Great now point it towards the picture." Said Sonic's cousin. As he did this the sword glowed green. " Alpha contact the rangers immeadly!" Said Zordon.

" Aye, aye, aye, aye! Right Zordon.

Meanwhile back at the Angle Grove gym and juice bar, a teenager was teaching his martial arts class when he heard (det det det dot dot), " All right class dismissed!" Said Jason, the red ranger, leader of the rangers, and while in his human form was wearing his red clothes, " Hey twin bro, stop doing lip push ups on Kim and come on." Said Jason to Tommy.

" Jason there right." Said Tommy, a pony tail, brown haired warrior, with white clothing on.

" Soon there be we'll right." Said Kimberly, a pink clothed warrior with light brown hair. Billy, a light blonde warrior with glasses and blue clothes, meanwhile was watching Trini, a black haired Japanese practice her mantis style fighting style, when Bill heard his communicator ring, " Trini, it time for us to go." Said Billy.

" Be right there Billy." Said Trini. And at a mall, Jessica, a red haired girl with white-stripped clothing, was shopping with her friend Aiesha, a black girl with yellow-stripped clothing. " Yo, girl duty calls." Said Aiesha.

" Oh, darn just when I was about to pick the perfect dress." Said Jess. Meanwhile Rocky, a Hispanic with red stripped clothes, Zack, a black guy with a black shirt, Katharine, a blonde haired (No dumb blonde jokes please) and had pink stripped clothes on, Curtis a blue stripped black guy, and Adam, a Chinese hero with a green stripped suit on were watching RockyIV when the communicators beeped, " Yo, time to go dudes!" Said Zack.

"Right, come on lets go!" Said Adam.

" Darn the best part is coming too." Said Curt.

" Be right there guys." Said Rock.

" He meant now mate!" Said Kat. Once the all of the rangers got there (6Reserves + 6regulars) " What's up Zordon?" Asked Jason.

" A monster is attacking the outskirts of the city. You also might see some helpers there as well." Said Zordon.

" Right, you guys know what time it is!" Said Jason.

" 11:50?" Asked Kim.

" Time to go on the Internet?" Asked Adam.

" Time to go to a Japanese restaurant?" Asked Trini.

" No, its Morphing Time!" Said Jason.

(If you paid attention to the colors you'll know who's who.)

R-1

W-2 buckle my shoe.

Bl-3

P-4 shut the door

B- 5

Y-6 Pick up sticks

Ys- 7

Gs-8 lay them straight

Ps- 9

Rs- 10 do it again.

Bs- 11

Ws- lets delve.

( Start playing the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers theme)

They then teleported to the area where they saw Goku, Sonic, and Vegita, ready to get the Dragonball at the right moment. They then went into action. Kim began by doing a double high kick putties follow by a spin kick into three more. Tommy and Jason teamed up, Tommy began with a double punch and then did an elbow crush into the head of one. Jason then performed a triple tornado kick, then brought out the power sword and slashed down 4 more. Tommy then gave Jason a jump boost which Jason then went into attack, which led up to another putties price cut in ½. One silly putty began to strangle Kim but got knocked out but by Kat's shield. Trini meanwhile did a triple kick into three, bounced off a tree and then used her daggers like a bomb and took out several more. She then turned around and threw her dagger into at least 5. Trini then acted like a power drill and took down 6.She wasn't able to get the one behind her for it was stabbed in the back by Bill. He then spun around and performed did an over-the-head slash into one. Billy slashed one half down, spun cut 3 down, and then did an earthquake crash. Aiesha then spun her Nunchuks like a double helicopter in 6 putty heads. Aiesha then knocked a couples knees out. She then tripped one down and then rammed her elbow into the vertebrae, then jumped did a right kick into one head and left kicked the 2nd one's head, and kicked one right into Zack's power ax. Zack then fired a multi shot machine gun blast and then finished with a backflip kick. Kat meanwhile threw her shield which some putties ducked, only to get hit by the richocete. Curtis meanwhile threw two axes and did a cutting figure eight, grabbed them back and then did an X slash on another. Meanwhile Rocky and Adam were teamed up, while Adam ran through the bunch with this tonfas knocking down the bunch of them, Rock was taking down the others behind them with his patented earthquake smash. Then Kim had an idea to take the rest down. She brought out her bow and fired it straight up in the air. Tommy looked and realized the plan, he then said, " Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce once again Saba." He then brought out his saber. " Ready to go buddy?"

" As always!" Said the talking dagger as it flew up and fired his eye beams to charge the arrow with its eye beams. Jesse saw it and then said, " Sheeba ready to join your friend?" 

" Of course." Said the girl saber as it flew up and helped its friend to charge the arrow. The arrow then crashed unto the battlefield exploding the rest of the army except the monster. Kim and Kat tried a double kick but to no avail. The monster then grabbed Kim by the neck and began to strangle her. This continued till Tom slashed the creature with Saba. Rocky then tried to knock it down with an earthquake while Aiesha and Adam did a double kick into the monster's stomach. The creature knocked all three aside like Cell knocking Hercule. Kim then tried her bow while Trini threw her daggers, the beast caught them and threw them back. Then Jason said, " Guys time to combine the weapons." They then brought out all of the weapons.

" Power ax!"

" Power bow!"

" Power daggers!"

" Power lance!"

" Power sword/ Saba!" Said Tom and Jason together they then made their best power weapon.

" Zeo sword!'

" Zeo sheild!"

" Zeo chucks!"

" Zeo tonfas!"

" Zeo axes!"

" Sheeba!" Said Jess they then made their weapon. They then fired which badly destroyed the monster. They then heard, " Magic wand make my monster grow!" Said Rita. Sonic and Goku sprung into action. Goku instant transmitted himself to the wand but by the time he got there it was too late. Sonic meanwhile, when he got to the landing point he had 60 seconds before it landed, leaving him enough time to enjoy his can of Dr. Pepper and read his comic book. He then grabbed the wand in midair and threw it back from the grass, hitting Rita right in the ane. Sonic then received a call on his glovecom, " Sonic here what's up?" asked Sonic.

" Well, the monster actually. You see when you and Goku left Zedd sent down his growth potion and made the monster grow. We need you and Goku to get back here and get that object you guys are looking for. We'll distract it with the Omega Zord." Said Jason.

" All right I'm here." Said Sonic.

" All right." Jason said and then realized that Sonic was already there. While Sonic was thinking of a way to get to the Dragonball Jason said, " Hey, Dinozords, thunderzords, ninja, and shogun zords get over here!" 

" Saba call the white Tiger Zord, I'll get the dragon zord." Said Tommy as he brought out the dragon dagger and played it. Then the Zeo rangers called upon the Zeo megazord. 

( Once again the Ranger theme) 

The rangers then got into the Megazord once the others went mega, " All right now fusion!" Said Jason as he brought out the power crystal, " Okay now, form feet and legs, (The thunderzord and also while the firebird came off and came onto the hand to form a gauntlet, and shogun formed the legs) form hands and arms (The ninja Zord did this, while the falcon went to the back and formed the wings) and we'll form the torso and head (the Megazord along with the Tiger zord formed the torso and the chest plate, the megazord also contributed to the head, Zeo the helmet, and the Dragon the tail)." That's when the Omega Zord was formed. Meanwhile Sonic figured out a way to get in, " And the censors won't like it!" Said Sonic. 

" What do you mean?" Asked Goku.

" You'll see." Said Sonic as he jumped up and spun dash right into the stomach cutting it open. 

" Hey wait up." Said Goku.

" Oh no you don't Kakarot, you're not going to have all of the fun." Said Vegita. Meanwhile Sonic ran towards the head when he got stopped by several antibodies, uncle bodies, and cousine bodies. The in came the saiyans, " Man talk about your unfair odds!" Said Goku.

" I know there's 42 of them and only 3 of us." Said Sonic.

" As proud warriors, we should least show them some courtesy and allow them to regroup (Chuckles at his joke)." Said Vegita. The fight began once Goku and Sonic regain their senses and took Vegita to the hospital. The battle went smoothly till one creature said to Vegita, " Once we're done with you we'll kill your loved ones!" Vegita then lost it. Meanwhile Goku and Sonic, having a low tolerance for gore, started to play cards, " So Vegita hides his feelings?" Said Sonic.

" Yeah, you know one day I wish Vegita would reveal how he feels for his family." Said Goku. (Wait time out, that's foreshadowing I'm a real writer now, YES!) They then went into the brain, they then almost grabbed the Dragonball when the giant defense monster attacked. Vegita then did a spin kick into the face, while Goku and sonic performed a double punch. But the monster simply swatted the three away. Then Sonic said, " Hey guys I've got an idea (Whispers plan) all right blue Vegita, orange Goku, Blue me to, hut!" They then broke off. Then they rammed into the beast from three different directions. Then Sonic got ready to do his trusty spin dash as Goku fired his Kamehameha wave and Vegita fired his final flash attack. Just 5 nanoseconds before the blast hit Sonic grabbed the Dragonball before the beast blew. Once Jason saw the guys escaped he deiced its time to fight. The omegazord delivered a 1-2 punch and then led up with a sidekick. The monster then slashed it and then tried it again but the OZ blocked it. Then after the block the Omegazord punched it right into the stomach. Then it tried a tailwhip, which the monster grabbed it and threw it over the head and slammed it into the ground. The creature then tried to copy it but the Omegazord grabbed the tail and sent a huge electric shock through its system. It then brought out a blazing sword like weapon and charged it with fire and thunder. It then did a Trunks esque cut.

Meanwhile at the Command center, " Good job Rangers" Said Zordon, " And especially to you as well Sonic, Goku, and Vegita." 

" Hey no prob!" Said Jason.

" Just doing the job." Said sonic. After the others left Adam said, " Hey has anyone seen Tommy or Kimberly?"

" Last I heard of him, he said that he had some unfinished business with Kimberly." Said Kat.

" And for that matter where's Jason?" Said Rocky.

" He said that he had something to do with Jessica." Said Zack. They then saw Jason give Jessica the biggest lip locking, gum sharing, gosh I hope my father don't see us, fireworks shooting, is that your final answer, two page 100 word summary kiss of her life. And Tommy was doing the same to Kimberly. " Humph and they call that a kiss." Said Bill.

" What do you mean Billy?" Asked Trini.

" I mean that this is a kiss!" Said Billy as he imitated his buds.

Chapter 3: I am the wind, I am the sun, and one day we'll all be one.

As the nova continued to its destination, Sonic asked, " Hey Knux, I've got 4 questions for you, where are we, when are we, whats the crossover, and whats the capital of Maine?" Coming from a tough sparring match with Goku and Vegita (SSJ Stage 3) Trunks and Goten fused into Gotenks (SSJ Stage 3) Gohan (SSJ Stage 2) Krillin at his best and Tails in his turbo form, while blindfolded, and into the bridge, " But Greg, I don't even know how to play that game." Said Sonic.

Oh, very funny you know that I tickle my bro for less.

" The answers to your questions are: Landing on the moon, the year after colony 200 (3000) uh, (checks script) Gundam, and Augusta. And sorry girls but Serena's palace isn't here so you can't ask her for the address for her seamstress.

" Oh, darn!" said Bulma.

" Wait girls maybe we can ask her after the movie." Said Sally.

" Yeah!" Said the girls. Tails, Sonic, Goku, and Vegita imagined their wives (Tails: Girlfriend) in the dress that Serena wears. Sonic then said. " Come on guys!" said Sonic, jucin towards the moon base. Vegita and Goku flew after, followed by an orange fox saying, " Hey sonic, wait for me!"

" Oh, no you two don't! There's no way you mates are going have all of the fun." Said Knuckles. They then ran through the fortress till they heard, " Halt intruders! Identify yourselves!" said a computer, and also they were confronted by mobile dolls (No, not Barbie and Ken, but mobile suits operated by remote control.)

" All right here's how we're going to do this." Said Sonic; " Vegita, you and Goku find the Dragonball. Me, Knuckles, and Tails will handle everything here." Said Sonic and as the saiyans ran off the P.A. said again, " I repeat identify yourselves." 

" I just love it when the say that." Said Sonic.

(Start playing the Team rocket theme)

" Prepare for trouble!" Said Sonic.

" And make it double mates!" Said Knux.

" To protect Mobius from devastation,"

" To unite all peoples within the nation,"

" To defend the beauty of truth and love,"

" To extend our justice to the stars above,"

" Sonic,"

" Knuckles"

" Team Sonic blast off at the speed of light!"

" Surrender now or prepare to fight mates!"

" Tails that's right." Said Tails.

" All right here's the plan: Knuckles, Tails you guys go to the main office and deactivate Krissy and Barbie, I'll try and destroy them here. Got it?" Said Sonic.

" Got it." Said Knux.

" Good." Said Sonic.

" I don't get it." Said Tails as he got hit with a pillow.

" Just follow my lead little mate." Said Knuckles as they went to the control. Sonic then spun dashed right into the center of one and then jumped and richocete off of two walls, and spin dashed another suit right in half. Sonic then ran, dodged a couple of bullets, and then landed on the chest of one allowing its friend to shoot the one Sonic was standing on, " Aw, gee you shot your wittle friend, here let me make it up to you. I'll just stand here and let you take a shot." Said Sonic smirking. Then just as two bullets were 5 inches away, Sonic grabbed one, sped away before the second one hit to allow it to hit the MD, and then threw the bullet he had at another one. Sonic then found a long loose wire tied it around two Mobile dolls' head and said, " You know the only way to defeat me is by putting your heads together!" Said Sonic as he tightened them up and crashing the heads. Meanwhile in the control room a solider said, " Man whatever that thing is destroying our dolls is unbelievably fast." Said a soldier.

" All right you guys, stop your operation now and no one will get hurt!" Said Tails.

" T… That tw…two tailed o…orange f…f…fox just…t…talked!" Said another soldier.

" Tails I think these blokes are afraid of us." Said the guardian.

" Really, let me see, boo!" Said Tails. The soldiers' eyes bugged out, their bodies stiffened, and then their tongues made a staircase in which their voices came out and said, " Eeek!" they then fainted. Once the Sonic team met up with the Saiyans, they felt a low rumbling sound, " Uh guys do you feel this thing transforming?" Asked Tails.

" I don't know but don't look now, there's a giant piece of metal coming in a 7:57 o' clock!" Said Sonic as they got out of the now transforming Mech. Vegita and Goku transformed into stage 3, and battled the evil robot. Meanwhile Sonic looked at the metal and discovered something, " Wait this thing's made of Adamantium, I've got an idea!" Said Sonic as he became Super Sonic and fired a small hole into the side of the robot. Sonic then saw a bunch of gears moving, except one that was labeled shift and was in neutral. Sonic then found out a way to get up to the ceiling. He started running on two gears that were running unto each other. He began to run the opposite way of one causing it to build up potential energy, and when he stopped it caused him to be slingshot up to the ceiling, bonking him on the head, " Oww! Who's the Bakayero fils de Chienne thatdrew the ceiling up there!" Said Sonic getting himself up. Then when he was just about to grab the emerald he heard, " Stop right there hedgehog!" 

Meanwhile back at the nova Trunks saw the sword that his future self had begin to glow, " Wait that sword only glows when there's an evil android near." Said Trunks as he picked up his sword and flew away. Meanwhile Bulma saw her son flying away, " What oh, no. When he gets back here he is so grounded!" Said Bulma. Trunks then flew straight into the copick where Sonic is, " So you're the android that I sensed!" Said Trunks.

" That's right, I am android 22," Said Wolfei (Didn't expect that didn't you? J ) " I was to be Cell's 2nd command. But now that he was destroyed, I had to use a new plan, which was this. Gain all of the people down on Earth's favor then destroy them. But now that you're here I'll add a prince and a king to the list of the DEAD! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Said he evil villain as he spilt into 2 and brought out his sword. Sonic and Trunks brought out their weapons. Sonic blocked a hit from the one he faced just to get cut in the side. Sonic then did a spin kick, which led into a head slice. Trunks meanwhile kicked Wolfei into the stomach and knocked the sword out of his hand. The robot then opened his hands to reveal energy drainers. Sonic then smiled and said, " Hey Trunks I've got an idea that can come in handy." Said Sonic as both he and Trunks sliced Wolfei's hands. Sonic and Trunks had surprise looks on their faces when he sprouted blades. Sonic and Trunks backed up to the opening that Trunks made, " Well, here's the exit, so after you Sonic." Said Trunks.

" No, no, after you." Said Sonic.

" No kings first." 

"NO princes first." 

" No after ( Both look at the rampaging robot) HIM!" They said together as Wolfei crashed onto the moon below, " (Duke Nukem impersonation) What a mess!" Sonic said.

" Yeah, am I glad I don't have to clean it up." Said Trunks as they grabbed the Dragonball.

Chapter 4: And the rain shall fall, it falls for you.

The Nova then landed on a small island near king Andromida's shaper castle. Then the guys came out in swimwear, " Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Aqueas." Said Sonic.

" Home to the galaxies biggest pearls." Said Bulma.

" Best seafood resultants." Said Goku.

" Places to just chill out and get a tan." Said Sal.

" And…" Goten was about to say caves to explore when Knuckles said, " We've got a Dragonball to find here remember mates?" 

" Oh, that's right we forgot!" Said the rest of the gang. The troupe this time was going to be Gohan, Goku, Goten, Eighteen, Knuckles, Krillin, Amy, Tails, Trunks, and Vegita. Sonic would've gone, but he had to watch the nova. But before leaving Sonic said to Tails, " Tails, if you're not back in 5hrs. I'm coming to get you!" 

" Uh, oh come on guys we've got to hurry! " Said Tails.

" But Sonic said that he'll get you in 5hrs." Said Gohan.

" Yeah, but usually he goes by Lavacus time and means 55 min." Said Tails. Meanwhile back at the nova, Bra was about to ask Sonic a life threating question, " Misture Sonic, May I pwease have your autograph?" 

Meanwhile as the others were flying Krillin asked, " So Knux where's the Dragonball anyway?"

" It's in a remote dig site and if I'm right we should have some help." Said Knuckles pointing to the red and blue dots below them.

" Here they come bro right on time." Said Megaman, a tall blue armored warrior, with black hair under the helmet and next to him is his bro Protoman, a red armored warrior with a sword (Yes, I know Zero is the one with the sword) 

" Hallo mates!" Said Knux going over to his friends, " Mate allow me to introduce Megaman and Protoman, this planet's royal honor guard and diggers extrodinairs. So what brings you here?" Asked Knuckles.

" Well you see, we were flying by in the flutter (Their ship) when we detected high energy ratings yet they were not coming from a refractor (Energy sources)." Said Protoman.

" We ad Roll check it out and then we saw you guys coming so we figured if anyone knew about it would be you." Said the blue bomber. After Knuckles told them 18 said, " Wait a minute you said that it was giving high energy readings, but the last two Dragonballs didn't do that." 

" That's because the last two were moved, you see if the Dragonball is not moved from its original location it will give huge energy waves." Said Knuckles. They then moved into the ruin, and Knuckles soon stopped when he saw some strange hydroglphycis, " Hey Tails look at this." Said Knux.

" Oh you mean the cut picture of Santa mushing his raindeer?" Said Tails.

" Oh yes it's very pretty I mean this (Points to a bunch of pictures with images of a blue warrior nine planets and a dark shadow) It says, " When the nine planets meet the second holder of the master sword, he will then join with his brother not of blood and conquer the shadow that had once covered the universe. But thy will have an army on his quest, a guardian, nine scouts, and a kindhearted warrior of a bloodthirsty race.' But lets ignore that it just might be the biggest use of foreshadowing in the world." Said Knux. Then the guys went into a room where they got surrounded by revabots. 

(Start playing the Megaman theme) 

They all then picked their side and began to whoop the opposition. Knuckles fought his soirée by beginning with two-fisted knuckles slam into the heads, lead up with a side spinkick into the stomachs of two, and finished with a backflip. He then grabbed one by the head and threw him into his buddies, then he jumped from two exploding bombs and grabbed a third one and threw it right back. Knuckles then finished off his opponents with a drill punch. Protoman went and did triple slashes on two while Megaman began to fire his buster gun at a rapid fire pace. Goten and Trunks meanwhile were surrounded by a bunch of flying revabots, " Uh, oh Trunks we're surrounded!" Said Goten.

" What are you worried about Goten? We've got the best bug zappers in the world." Said Trunks.

" You're right!" Said Goten as they both fired their energy beams. They then saw Gohan battling a bunch of robots, " Hey Trunks look, Gohan is surrounded by a bunch of robots!" said Goten.

" Goten, if its one thing I can't stand is an unfair fight!" Said Trunks.

" Do ya think we should warn them?" Said Goten. Gohan then in on fell swoop blew the robot by powering up, " NAH!" They said together. Amy meanwhile turned her hammer and threw it like a discus cutting off several heads. She then turned her hammer into one that his another causing a domino effect that turned into the symbol for Sonic and Knuckles, and then finished the others off with an earth shaking. Gohan meanwhile did a midair spinkick and then did a 1-2 punch into two more, and then took care of three more with a multi sonic knuckle. He then sent hi elbow right into a big revabot with fist into its face. Then he fired one of his favorite attacks, the Mashosen HA. Tails meanwhile did a double tail whip, which led into a downward dropkick. Tails then did a extremely fast rapid punch crashing down at least 13, then did trip kick into a tail spike, and topped it off with a lawnmowing Tailspin (Great first I've got references from Cartoon Network, now Disney. Whats next Warner bros.? Eh, what's up doc? - Bugs Bunny. I had to ask.) Goku meanwhile powered up his fist and knocked into three destroying one on impact. He then turned around, blocked a claw attack, and did a double punch into three, which led into a turn a bout elbow, crush on top their heads. Goku then flew up, did a shortkick into the face, uppercutted one, back spin one, landed and did a rising punch kick combo. Vegita meanwhile was firing energy blast like a machine gun. He then felt his arm get grabbed and all he did was point his finger and fired a small energy beam right through the forehead which hit about 4 others. Vegita then chopped the head off another bot grabbed the head and threw it. Meanwhile a snipe bot was about to fry the prince when Vegita just grabbed the eye sockets and pushed his fingers through them (Thank goodness they're robots, this would be R) Vegita then put his hand through the stomach of one, ripped the arm of one that was behind it, and used it to pound the others. He then grabbed the main circuits and powered up to fry the others into their base components. Meanwhile Krillin and 18 were having fun destroying their bunch when Krillin asked, " Hey 18 what are these guys saying?" 

" They're saying ' We'll teach you to trespass into our territory and as for the Android we'll…!' FRESH!" Said 18 smacking them so hard that they made the domino effect.

" What did they say?" asked Krillin. 18 told him and he got so mad that the 6 little dots on his head began to turn red. He then concentrated his energy into one big disk and said, " Ultima Distructo Disk!" Said Krillin as he threw his big energy disk thus destroying all of the robots. They then went into the next room where, like a scene from Indiana Jones, a giant boulder began to roll down ready to crush our heroes. Vegita just stood there and fired an energy blast, turning the rock into pebbles. They then went into a room where there was a train rushing through, " uh, guys I'd think you'd better take care of that little problem." Said Roll over the comlink in Megaman's helmet.

" Why what's the problem?" Said Megaman.

" Oh, nothing much except for the fact if the train hits the end of the line it'll cause such a big explosion that it'll take you, the ruin, and lord Andromida's palace along with it." Said Roll.

" Oh okay." Said Megaman. They then went into action; Trunks, Protoman, and Megster started things off with Trunks and Proto doing a V-slash into the train and Megaman blasted with his Megabuster. All that combo did was put a tiny little scratch no bigger then my brother's pinky. Then Krillin, 18, Gohan, and Goten fired their energy blast which hardly made a dent into the armor. Then it was Knux, Tails, and Amy. Knuckles came first with a, " Maximum heat comet PUNCH!" which knocked he train 700-ft. back. Then Amy came in her baseball outfit, hammer, and an orange ball. She threw the ball up and hit it with her hammer. The Ball then turned out to be Tails who put his tails in to his legs to make a point, he then spun around at top speed and said, " Tail Drill!" doing his signature move burrowing right through the chocolate center of the train (opps, sorry folks I was eating a heresies candy bar) They then got to the Dragonball, " There it is mates! It even says so on these hydroglyphics (points to a collection of pictures) it says ' Once long ago the savant of our master the Starbearer came to our planet and gave us this give for us to protect. But to make this is protected we've made a robot to guard." Said Knuckles.

" And how did they accomplish that?" Asked 18.

" By that!" Said Knuckles pointing to the giant robot coming at them.

"Oh, no! Greg when are you going to send us something small for us to fight for once in this movie?" Asked Tails.

In the next chapter, after all I did say that this is _Biggest _movie ever.

" Oh brother!" Said Tails. They all then went into battle, but yet none of them could make a dent into the hide. Tails meanwhile went right behind the robot and put a data wire into a small port in the system, and like a fox Oliver Windell Jones hacked his way into the system, " Ok big guy lets see what you're made of. Oh no wonder we can't make a dent in it, it's made entirely of Antiadamtium. But there are small weak points at the joints, at the center, and at the neck. But the security systems make it impossible to break through." Said Tails. Then he figured out a plan and went to tell Vegita. " All right you bunch of weaklings listen up. Android baldy you take the side defenses. Blue and red boys you take care of the bottom, echidna, female hedgehog you handle the top. And fox you handle the back. Kakarot you take your spawn and I'll take mine and we'll handle the rest." Said the prince. They then went into action with Megaman and his brother taking care of the bottom with their shields, Krillin and 18 dodging it, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails did their part by insulting it. Meanwhile Goten and Gohan were at the bottom joints, " Hey Goten lets try out that new sequence we've been practing." Said Gohan, he then powered up his hand with powerful blue energy and said, " MARENSENKU!" and fired the huge beam. Goten then went into the beam and harnessed the energy into a blazing red aroura and said, " Spirit Rush!" he then ran right into the joints. Goku meanwhile was at the neck and said, " NEO METO SMASH!" firing a purple beam into the neck. (Note: for the meto attacks I don't know what they look like so use your imaginations) Trunks mean while went right at the right arm and slashed it but before he got to the left arm he turned his horizontal slash into a diagonal making a cute angle (Was that suppose to be funny- Mewtwo, I've tickled my brothers for less- Raichu, Yeah and I've got tickled for less- Darkeon.) Meanwhile Vegita was watching the center falling down and instead of blasting it, he landed on the ground, concentrated the energy in the ground, waited till the part was only about 5 ft. from the ground, and sent the concentrated energy straight up and blasted it. Then after the guys said their good-byes and flew away Protoman said, " Okay little bro time for bed." 

"Bed why?" Asked our boy in blue.

" Because I saw those scratch marks on your armor." Said Protoman.

" How by Andy's trident did you find out?" Asked Megaman.

" I'm your older brother I know these things." Said the man in red.

Meanwhile Sonic and Sally were lying on a beach blanket looking up at a beautiful cloudless sky. Sally said, "Gosh I hope Amy and the others are all right." Said Sally.

" Well, if Tails isn't back in one more minute I'm going after him." Said Sonic. Sally chuckled at her husband's joke for she knows he always went by Lavacus time. She then said, " Sonic." 

" Yeah Sally." Asked our romance hedgehog of the movies.

" I wish moments like these could last forever." Said Sally.

" Me too Sal." Said Sonic as he put his arm around Sally and brought her close to give her an Enti hot kiss. That's when the others landed, " Whoo! Way to go Sonic." Said Gohan who was at his own expense taking notes.

" I was just, uh admiring the scenery." Said Sonic.

" The scene and your mate's lips." Said Vegita. That's when Tails came in tired out, " See Sonic I told you I would make in time!" 

" Yes but in doing so you've tired yourself out, time for bed!" Said Sonic.

" But that ain't…fair ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

" You're going to bed too Amy!" Said Sally.

" Why?" Asked the princes.

" Because I saw you out of breath." Said Sally as she put her sister to sleep.

Chapter 5: Feel the magic, hear the roar, Thundercats are loose. (Roar) 

The Nova floated loudly through space, I say loudly because they had KISS: Psycho Circus playing loud. They then landed on planet Thundera, and continued to walk (Well, Bra was carried) after passing by the visitor's office (After all they are aliens J ) and reached the magnificent Cat's lair. Then two tigers a white one and an orange one, " Halt who goes there?" Said Bengali white tiger.

" 'Tis I king Vegita king of all Saiyans." Said Vegita in his best pose.

" Yo it's me Sonic, I think you guys should know me, after all one of your friends came to visit us." Said Sonic.

" Wait bro he's right," Said Tigra (Yes this is a guy)," Panthro did tell us about him 4 years ago." He then called in Snarf and his nephew Snarfer.

" (snarf) what is it Tigra?" Asked Snarf.

" Go and tell lord Lion-O that the king of Saiyans and a couple of friends of Panthro's are here to see him." Said Tigra.

" SAIYANS! Weren't they the ones who blew up Thundera, uncle Osbert?" said Snarfer.

" Yes but it was by accident (You see, Goku's daddy Bardock, sent a small energy beam which hit the core of Thundera)" Said Snarf then they entered the throne room where Lion-O was. " Lion-O we've got some news. (Whispers who they are)" Said Snarf.

" Friends of Panthro's! Well, let them in then!" Said Lion-O. Then in came a small sand rat Pokemon that like to dig, " Sand sand shrew s s snad shrew." Then in came its big brother, a hedgehog like Pokemon with long blades, " Slash Sand Sand Slash Sl Sandslash!" It said : Presenting his royal majesties, King Sonic Maurice Hedgehog of Mobius and its surrounding moons, and soon to be prince Tails and court advisor Knuckles also guardian of the floating island and of its chaos emeralds." It then brought them in. Then in came a cute little squirrle like Pokemon with a ring on its belly, " Sent sen ss Sentret!" Then in came anpother squirlle like Pokemon with a long tail, " Furret, fur f f, furrrrrr, ret ret." It said: Presenting her royal magisties the queen of Mobius, ruler of all Mobius and it surrounding moons with princess Amy." It then brought them in. Then in came the announcers for the Z gang (See chapter2 page 8) Then Lion-O said, " Ah welcome friends, but before we get down to serious matters please allow me to give you some of Thundera's hospitality." He then points to a huge banquet table that if placed on Earth would cover all of Florida and half of Georgia. And the food on the table was simply marvelous, with ham, pork chops, heads of lettuce, chili dogs, Wild boar, bacon, eggs, cheese, French fries, apples so succulent that on even Pikachu could imagine them, grails of Dr. Pepper so big that they could fill 2 Pacific oceans, carrots, pizzas with many toppings, tomatoes, baked potatoes, rolls, eggrolls, pineapples, carrots, 16 pound cake, 30 layered cakes, cherry and peach pies, ice cream, Heresies bars the length of a Hitmonlee's leg, whoppers, quarter ponders, big Macs, chocolate shakes, mouth watering T-bones, potato chips, dip, berries, cup cakes, Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Samdi, escargot, French toast, caviar, and some toast (Suck in that drool right now). They then all told of their magnificent tales, Goku told of some of his greatest battles with his sons joining in, Vegita told of his ventures among the planets, Sonic told of his adventures up to now, and Lion-O told of his adventures from Thundera exploding to 3rd Earth and to new Thundera and how he had to win the throne from a fierce opponent (I don't know what happened to Mumm-ra after getting his wrappings whupped on new Thundera.) Then Lion-O said, " Now that I know of your quest, I'm sorry to say but I don't have the Dragonball your searching for, but I think I now who might come with me (Leads the group into Panthro's Comm room) Panthro anything unusual lately." 

" You mean beside the fact that Mumm-ra's palace is giving off high energy readings." Said Panthro.

" That's it, come on Tails!" Said Sonic juiced off towards the prymaid.

" Hey sonic wait for me, wait for me!" Said Tails

" Wait guys you don't know where the prymaid is!" Said Lion-O racing towards S & T.

" You guys (Munch munch chomp!) go on ahead, (Crunch crunch glug glug) I've still got several more pounds of ( chew chew, SLURPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP) this appetizer to go ( BURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!) excuse me." Said Goku.

" I'll take a look around here to see if its got any decent training rooms." Said Vegita. 

" Lady Cheetara, may I see the young children to the nursery?" Asked Pumaira (GO ahead and laugh)

" Yes you may." Said Cheetara.

" Pumiria can we take Trunks and Goten around the lair." Said Widekit (½ of a set of twin kittens, on girl and one male, and they looked like Manx)

" Well, alright just make sure you don't do anything dangerous." Said Pumaira.

" What? I mean its not like the last time we showed some kids around the lair we blew up about ½ and we spent the next two week rebuilding." Said Wildekat the male.

" Uh, I think I'd better go with them." Said Gohan flying after his little bro.

" Well, that just leaves us, what are going to do?" Asked Chee-Chee.

" Well, Cheetara does this planet have any good malls around here?" Asked Bulma. 

" Well, there's one huge one just a few blocks away from here." Said the queen of Thundera. Hen something happened to 18, she heard a sound of a trumpet and then her eyes went wild and then said, " CHARGE IT!" but before she flew away Sally caught her.

" Now wait a minute 18, we need someone to carry the bags for us!" Said Sal. They then looked around, saw, and went for Krillin. Krillin then saw the girls walking towards him and said, " Now wait a minute girls, you've got this ' lets get Krillin to carry all 100 of our bag for us' uh no. Goku, Vegita, Gohan HELP! Anyone oh no too late…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!" Krillin screamed as he was dragged away by the girls.

Meanwhile at Mumm-ra's base Sonic told Lion-O and Tails the plan, " Okay guys here it goes, Lion-O you get Mumm-ra to star flapping his gums like he always does and me and Tails will get the Dragonball from inside the snake's mouth." Said Sonic. As Lion- got to work on his side of the plan Sonic and Tails went into the Dragonball and pried it out with the master sword. Mumm-ra, a mummy soon saw what happened and said, " I'll teach you to get my prized possession, Spirits of evil…" Before he could go on Sonic interrupted.

" Whoa hold this isn't going to take long is it, because we're on page 24 and Greg was hoping that this was going to be a 48 page story." Said Sonic.

" But I like doing this." Said Mumm-ra in a whiny voice.

" OH all right." Said Sonic as he, Tails, and Lion-O got out a card table and played blackjack.

" Spirits of evil, transform this decayed from to MUMM-RA the ever living!" He then went from his ragged from into a fierce warrior with a flowing cape and fangs. Sonic and Lion-O got into their battle stance when Sonic realized something, " Hey Lion-O have noticed that Mumm-ra always goes back to his tomb everytime you beat him?" Said Sonic.

" Yeah, so?" Asked Lion-O.

" Well, I bet that if it's destroyed that Mumm-ra will be destroyed easily." Said Sonic as he threw his sword right into the tomb, thus turning Mumm-ra into his ragged state thus allowing Lion to grabbed the nearest loose rag and spin him so fast that Mumm-ra became nothing more than a pair of blinking eyes. The after saying everyone's good-byes the Nova flew off towards the next chapter, title card, and song. But before that there's one more thing I'd like to say (Brings out a sword like Lion-O's) " Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, THUNDERCATS HO!" (ROAR!)

Chapter 6: I'm brother to the demon, I command you to kneel.

The nova continued its trek through the galaxy after getting pulled over by Zen (I thought you were watching the speed limit-Tails, I thought Goku was-Sonic, But I thought Sonic was-Goku) and stopping over at the McLavacus restaurant and tanning salon (We love to see you tan-Sonic) then Goku and Knuckles began to mediate and went into the spirit realm where they saw Anubis. He said, " Goku, Knuckles I've got BAAAAAAADDDDDDD news tonight! It appears that the Dragonball of thunder is in the realm of my old master Talpa." 

" So what Talpa's going to be easy to beat." Said Goku.

" For you maybe but be careful. Talpa's minions will deceive you may even try to turn you evil." Said Anubis

" Well, that won't be hard, all they have to do is get Vegita mad an he'll turn evil instantly." Joked Goku.

" Beside that I think me cousin has an ace up his sleeve. For you see there is a legend that says, ' when the quest for the 7 balls commences the one who has the master sword will destroy the dark shadow, which once covered the realm of light.' And hey Goku where did you go?" finished Knuckles.

" Come on Knux!" Said Goku.

Meanwhile Talpa looked at his screen and in it he saw Sonic and his buddies, " Forces of darkness come forth and serve thy master!" called Talpa.

" Snakemeth, lord of venom and poison here my lord and sovereign!" Said Snakemeth, with the same old eyepatch, swords, and pink armor.

" Dais, warlord of illusion is here thy dark master." Said Dais, a warlord with purple armor and a web shield.

" Cale warlord of corruption and deception is here to do thy bidding." He said with red armor and a sword.

" The warlord of cruelty is here my lord of the black dark." Said a new Anubis with green armor and a long chain.

" See these warrior I want thou to destroy them!" Said Talpa.

" But lord Talpa they art but animals and saiyans." Said Anubis.

" ART THOU QUESTIONING THY COMMANDS?" Yelled Talpa with eyes glowing red.

" No dark lord!" Said Anubis shaking.

" Good, now pick thy opponent and get out of thy site before I send ye to the nether realms from where thou spawned!" Said Talpa. After the others disappeared out came lady Kyra, a beautiful warrior with Sais and blue hair and was as beautiful as deadly, and Mesonmon a Chinese spirit, " You know what to do with the leftovers correct?" Said Talpa.

" Yes lord Talpa." Said the duo (Wait Greg this is the Rohin warriors chapter not Gundam-Sonic) disappearing. " Too bad, hedgehog. That thou hadst pick an army to challenge thee. Now thy willst have a tortuous effect when I show you image of thy friends dying mercilessly. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Talpa laughed.

Meanwhile at the nova Knuckles and Goku told the guys what was going to happen Sonic was the first to speak, " You guys can count me in!" 

" If you think for one minute Kakarot that I'll back down just because of a risk to my life, you'd be wrong." Said Vegita. Then Tails, Krillin, 18, Gohan, Goten (Who both thanked their lucky stars that Chee-Chee was not awake to hear them) and lastly Trunks. The guys then went outside of the palace and took a group photo (Wait whats this? I pick up a postcard, ' dear Greg, whish you were here and here's Trunks and Goku's autograph Love Sonic) They then walked till Sonic and Tails fell though two holes, " Oh, you had to put that joke in there didn't you Greg?" Said Sonic as he fell down waving goodbye.

" It's a good thing me and Vegita can fly." Said Goku hovering over the hole, which then vacuumed them in.

" OH now that just plain stinks!" said Vegita.

" Father!" Said Trunks flying.

" DAD!" Said Gohan and Goten.

" Tails!" Said Amy.

" Uh, mates I'm worried deeply for my cousin but I think we've got larger problems here!" Said Knuckles pointing to the legion of soldiers.

(Start playing Creatures of the night)

Knuckles began his fight with a fist drill, and then did an upward spiral kick. Knuckles then tripped and then elbowed one and then did a spinning knuckles slam into three more. He then backflipped kick one in the face and then drove his foot into the head of one more, then finished it off a two fisted knuckle slam into the stomach. Amy meanwhile was spinning her hammer and realshing thunderbolts like no ones business, then slammed her hammer into the ground causing a huge earthquake. She then slipped everyone with a shine aqua illusion. Goten meanwhile was doing rapid-fire punches into several stomaches. Goten then did a back spin kick into three faces. Then Gohan blasted one that was behind Goten, " Hey, that one's mine!" Said Goten backhanding one.

" Oh sure like he wasn't about to make sure that the wish we're going to us was to wish you back." Said Gohan blasting one warrior.

" Was not!" Said Goten uppercutting one bad guy

" Was too!" Said Gohan grabbing one guy's chain and spun him like a top.

" OH why do you always have to be so (Punches a guy in the face) darn (Then the stomach) overprotective?" Said Goten.

" Because I love you man." Said Gohan back kicking.

" You do?" Said Goten firing a small beam.

" Yes." Said Gohan double knocking out 2.

" Oh brother." Said Goten giving his big bro a hug and they both blasted. Gohan meanwhile drove his fist right through two men. He then pulled his punch and then performed a triple kitarate chop combo, then did a double jump kick, and then landed doing a spin kick right into the stomach. Trunks meanwhile sliced two down with two cuts. Trunks then jumped to dodge 3 chains and then landed on the head of a soldier. From that point he sliced down 14 of them and then sliced the head off of the one he was standing on top of. He then went through 19 of them and as soon as he stabbed the last one the others fell. Then a chain grabbed Trunks' sword and then the minions smiled as if to say, " Now that you're without your sword you're nothing!" Trunks then just smiled first did a spin punch into a kick and then flew up, and then did a finger movement into a diamond shape and fired his ultimate attack. He then picked his sword up and fairly calmly put his sword back into the sheathe (Warning too much like future Trunks, danger, danger Greg Kelly) Krillin meanwhile was throwing mini Distructo disks and then threw a big one to 18. 18 then jumped up on top of it and threw several energy blasts. She then threw a small one into a row of a 10 causing the bowling effect. Then a warrior got luck and threw a chain hitting 18's hair. She then felt her hair finding that it was cut, " Did you mess with my hair?" she asked.

" Uh, oh they messed with her hair." Said Krillin.

" DID you mess with my hair" 

" They've shouldn't have done that!" 

" DID YOU mess with my hair?"

" Now they're in for it!"

" No one messes with my hair!" Said 18 going almost Super Saiyan. She then flew up in the air did a fireball hold, and said, " ENERGY BEAM!" and fired like her brother was with her. Then one of the minions said, "They fight like us, FLEE!"

" But the master will slay us." Said another.

" Only if he can catch us!" Said the guy again. Gohan then said, " You guys go on ahead I've got to put Goten and Trunks to bed!" holding a sleeping Trunks and Goten.

" (Yawns) I've better get back too before Sally hears that yawn." Said Amy.

Meanwhile Vegita was in a strange cave where he saw Goku (Actually it was Dais), " Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Said the V-guy. Then Dais punched Vegita right in the face. Once Vegita pulled his head back, he wiped the blood from his lip and said, " You're not Kakarot!" he then grabbed Dais by the neck and proceeded to pound Dais's ribcage into dust! Dais tried to get Vegita's sensitive side (Laughs), " Wait I'm human!"

" (Stops for 5 seconds and smirks) Oh well, Menel happens!" Said Vegita as he continued his pounding. Once Dais's ribs were almost dust Vegita prepared to fire him into the nether realm. Then Dais said, " Please (Coughs, Koffing) LORD Vegita have mercy on my pathetic life, I've only followed orders, n…nothing else." 

" Okay." Said Vegita as he walked away slowly then he turned around smirk and said, " Oh, one more thing…You're welcome." He then fired a small purple energy beam at Dais.

" NO!" Yelled Dais as he blew up. Meanwhile Goku was in a strange void where he heard Cale's voice in an echo, " Look at you. A pure blooded Saiyan who loves to battle. What are you going to do when there are no more battles to be won? Look (Shows pictures of Goku's loved ones dead) When the time of peace comes you'll destroy everything." Goku covered his ears to block the words, and not to mention that horrible echo. " NO! LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS! AHHHHHH!" his screams are heard throughout the palace. Then a gigantic fire aroura surrounded him and then his hair went straight up, lengthened to the floor, and went golden just to fade to black. His eyes went green and then back to black. His muscles grew, and then his long lost tail grew back and hair grew all over his body and he became more apelike. In short he'd gone beyond Super Saiyan stage 3, he went to stage 4. Cale saw this, turned immeadly pale due to his immense power, and was going to run to California, when he met up with some resistance from Goku's fist. He then punched him into the stomach, kicked his head, and then hit his back with his tail. All of this happened as Cale saw Goku land, " N…n…no way, he just landed there. Please Goku have mercy." Said Cale.

" Okay." Said Goku as he transformed back to his self. Then Goku heard, " Dark sword energy blast!" and saw a black beam coming for him.

" You fool!" Said Goku as he went back to stage 4 and fired a mircrosopic beam that went through the black blast and blew Cale up. He then went back to his usual self, " You should've taken the chance. I let mercy to you, you should see what Vegita would've done!" Said Goku as he instant transmitted himself away. And in the room where Tails was he heard, " Now that I'm up against a slow opponent I'll have some fun, Snake bite strike." Said Snakemeth as he sent his 6 swords at Tails. But he just stood there and made it look like the swords were missing Tails entirely when in fact he was quickly grabbing them with his Tails. He then grabbed Snakmeth's arms with his Tails and then did a double punch into the stomach, then led up with a tail uppercut. He then finished off his combo with another uppercut that sent Snakemeth to the end of this movie. Sonic meanwhile was jucin till he met up with Anubis holding a long chain, " No quake with fear!" he said.

" Can't I just have a milk quake with Sally." Said Sonic as he dodged each chain that came out of the ground. Till one finally got his leg, then another got the other leg, followed by the arms and neck. Then a final one came straight for his heart, that's when Sonic began to spin tying the chain around him and causing a blue tornado, " Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That pathetic fool is mearly killing himself, those chains will tie around his neck and strangle…him? (Looks and sees Sonic holding the ball of chains) wait, how did… (Gibberish." Said Anubis.

" I'm guessing that means how did I escape, well here's how it happened. As I spun my quills cut the chains and thus I started to tie them into a ball. Now hold still!" Said Sonic.

" Why?" Asked Anubis.

" Because I need to hit you in order to get a spare." Said Sonic as he hit Anubis causing the all to familiar bowling pin sound. Sonic then met up with his buds, " Hey what took you guys so long?" Asked Sonic.

" Well, we had to run all the way from page 24 back to here!" Said Knux. They then continued their trek till a pair of ghostly hands grabbed Knuckles. Sonic was about to go and save him when he remembered Knuckles' training, " Come on guys lets go." Said Sonic.

" But about Knuckles?" Asked Tails.

" He'll be fine trust me!" Said Sonic as they continued. 

Knuckles meanwhile woke in a goshtly arena where he heard, " So this is the famous guardian of the floating island. Bah! What a weakling with a power level of only 10. Meions kill him!" Said Mosenmon. Knuckles got the first hit in his hat where it got knocked of, which of course made him mad for he got that as a birthday present. He then began with a triple kangaroo kick, which led to bounce off of the wall and perform his infamous fist drill, and then landed with a spin kick. He then punched one guy straight in the face, and then finished off with a triple flaming uppercut combo (Shoruyoeppa). He then drove his fist hard into another ghost's stomach and threw him over the head and drove him hard into a bunch of other ghost. Knuckles then decided to show off his way manipulating ki by firing 14 single handed fireballs at once (Fireballs: Hadoken). The he back double punch, which led off to him doing a handstand kick. Knuckles then climbed the wall and jumped off and flew down 13 ghost. He then backflipped to land his feet onto a head and started saying while landed on each head, " 1, 2, 3 oleri, 4, 5, 6, oleri, 7, 8, 9, oleri la la la la. " Once rad red landed he backhanded one ghost that was coming up right behind him. Knuckles then charged up his fist with blue energy and knocked down three of them. Knuckles then unleashed an earthquake slam, then unleashed his special move the Maximum Heat Comet punch, which created such a large fire punch that it took down at least 100. Then a bunch of ghost dogpiled him, then Knux just simply picked them all up and began to spin so fast that it created a red tornado. He then slammed them down straight into the ground, and then finished off his combo with an elbow spin. Knuckles then perform a double judo throw to two ghosts. Then Knuckles was getting tired and he already saw the 1,000s upon 1,000s of soldiers he had to go through. Knux then had a very big smirk come across his face, " You mates must be pretty weak to be able to tire me out at my weakest!" Said Knuckles.

" You're lying I've check all of the possibilities of your power increasing and it's 0-1. Just I was able to tech the Rowins at their best." Said Mosenmon.

" You blokes obviously never heard of holding back. (Holds his hands in the air and pull them apart causing a green aroura surrounding) Hyper Knuckles!" Said Knuckles. Then his hair went straight up and tied up into a Vegita style of fashion, his body turned pink, the spikes on his gloves grew, eyes turned from black to emerald green, and his muscles grew that if Julie-Su saw him at that point she would faint. HK then fired a double mantis blade into three, then used a clever snake bit into 4 more, and then ended it off with a 100 frog tongue slap. He then performed a bear rush, followed by an ape punch, and then used a huge tiger claw. Knuckles then flew straight up first delivered a mega crane wing and then flew up higher and did a falcon dive bomb. Mosenmon then said, " You may be able to destroy my men but you won't survive this, DARK SPIRIT CRASH!" 

" Animal spirit punch." Said Knuckles as he punched the beam and also flew right through Mosenmon with a fiery wolf surrounding his fist. Knuckles finished off the ghost once and for all once he got on the other side of the evil being. Knuckles then powered down, picked up his hat and said, " Maybe you should've told your minions not to touch the cap!" He then flew to find his friends and cousin.

Meanwhile everyone was skipping along through the forest (Oops, sorry I was watching Cartoon Network) walking through the palace, when sunddently 18 fell through the hole, " 18!" Said Krillin.

" Krillin, don't worry I'm sure she'll fine." Said Goku.

" How can you be so sure?" Asked baldy.

" Just trust me." Said Goku. Meanwhile 18 saw lady Kyra attacking with her Sais. 18 just blocked both of them and said, " Waits, why are we fighting? After all we've both got brains and I say lets skip a fight squenece this time and do something fun. Like Shopping." 

" Great idea but who are going to shop for?" Asked Kyra.

" Well I'm going to shop for Krillin and you, who are you going to shop for?" Asked 18

" Well, don't tell anyone but I love Sai." Said Kyra, as they both left for the planet of the malls. Meanwhile back in the throne room Sonic and the guys made it in, " So thou hadst made thy way through my onslaught. But in order to get the Dragonball, you'll have to get past thee." Said Talpa.

" You know Talpa, I can juice by you, grab the Dragonball, and bring it back here before the next line." Said Sonic.

" I like to see you try…it?" Said Talpa looking at Sonic who had the Dragonball in his hand bouncing. Then Sonic and the gang got into their fighting stances when they hear, " Coward." Said Talpa.

" What did you call me?" Asked the hedgehog.

" You heard me. Thoust art a coward, hiding behind thy friends like a shield. BAH! If you're a true warrior of honor you'd come and face me." Said Talpa. Sonic then marched right to the throne, " Sonic wai…!" Said Tails but Vegita interrupted him.

" Do not try to stop him fox. For now he has his honor to uphold. I'm impressed if he were more human shaped, he'd be a Saiyan." Said Vegita smirking.

" Thou wloudst challenge me?" Asked Talpa.

" Yep!" Said Sonic. " And here are the rules.

  1. No armor
  2. No magic. Ready bow." They did just that, " Ready positions. And BEGIN!" They then squared off, with their swords showing. They were moving so fast that their swords sounded like a machine gun rather than a musical ping, and then only time that they were visible was the times when they hit.

(Start playing God of thunder)

Sonic began this fight with a cut into the shoulder. He then went for Talpa's eyes, then went into a cut in the backside, and finished off with a stab right into Talpa's stomach. Talpa got so mad that he backhanded our hero right into the wall. Sonic then felt two puncture marks on his body, from Talpa's hands. Talpa then slashed Sonic right across the head and in the neck and stomach. Sonic then into a cut into Talpa's side, he then did a double cut into Talpa's stomach and sent the hilt straight into the ribs, and then slashed Talpa's head and down into the back. Talpa then turned around and cut Sonic's backside and then finished off with a kick forcing him into the ground. Talpa then stepped onto Sonic's back trying to crush it. While at the same moment Talpa was also slashing Sonic's head and back. Sonic then stabbed his blade right into Talpa's leg, from that he cut Talpa's wrist, and then slashed Talpa's lower jaw. Sonic then leaped into the air, of which Talpa slashed Sonic's thigh, which just made our hero mearly wince. Once he got to his specified height he turned into his spindash and sliced Talpa's back vertically. He then cut Talpa's legs and then right into the kidneys. Sonic then cut Talpa's torso, but was stopped in the middle by Talpa's sword; he then grabbed him by the neck and began to squeeze tightly. Talpa then added injury by cutting Sonic's head, body, and legs. He then slashed Talpa's arm nearly cutting it off, and then while he fell he did a horizontal spin dash with his sword all across Talpa's torso. Talpa then kicked Sonic straight into the stomach knocking him through a wall. He then kicked Sonic in to a horizontal drill spin, which then he brought his sword into Sonic's side like he was sharpening it for the kill. Talpa then was about to cut Sonic's head off when Sonic blocked the blade with his sword. Sonic then went into an upward diagonal cut across Talpa's front and then went downward diagonally into his backside. Then after Sonic finished off his combo Talpa slashed the back of Sonic's neck, picked Sonic up by the head, and slammed his face into the wall several time and threw into the ground. Once Sonic got up, Talpa severely slashed the back of Sonic's knees. Then he kicked Sonic so hard that he sent Sonic through 2 walls. Sonic got up slowly to once his eyes had time to focus and was also lucky enough to find some pieces of tapestry to tie around his knees in order to stop the bleeding. Sonic then analyzed the damage: Me- two broken ribs, without any BBQ, two cut knees, and one badly damaged spine. Boy am I going to spend the next 3 weeks in the hot tub and also I'm going to need not a Senzu bean but a Senzu banquet. Talpa- all ribs broken, one nearly cut off arm, and one malfunctioning leg. Wait that's it. Thought Sonic as he threw the master sword straight into the only leg of Talpa's that was actually working. Sonic then juiced over to Talpa and pulled the blade out of the leg. Sonic then cut Talpa's chin straightening the big lug up, he then cut his initial into Talpa's front, Tails's into the back, Knuckles' in the head, and finally cut Talpa's neck knocking the evil warlord down. Sonic then pointed the tip of his blade to Talpa's neck, and then the dark demon did something that he had never done in all of his millennia of living…he begged, " No please Sonic. Wouldst thou hadst mercy on thy pathetic soul?" 

" Okay but I don't want you to harm this or any other world again." Said Sonic as he walked away cleaning his blade. Talpa then miraculously recovered himself and went right behind Sonic ready to deliver the final blow. Tails saw this and said, " SONIC!" Sonic turned around and in a flash that seemed more like lighting. Sonic was on the other side of Talpa. " You m…misssed, f…f…fool…foolish h…hedge…ho…hog. Oh Mel!" Said Talpa as he fell to pieces litlaerly. Sonic then turned around and fired a light blue energy beam right at a black orb, which was Talpa's soul. Sonic then landed on the ground and replaced his sword into his original position and fainted. " Sonic! Oh my poor cousin, come on mates lets get him back to the nova!" Said Knuckles picking up his younger cousin whom he loved like a brother. 

When Sonic woke he found himself in the Nova's sickbay. Sally then came in and covered Sonic in kisses, " Oh, what happened?" Asked Sonic rubbing his forehead like he had a headache.

" Well, in case you missed the last page, you kinda got a little pounded. So we had to give you a senzu bean." Said Goku. Just then in burst Knuckles, " SONIC M. HEDGEHOG! Will you just look at the mess you're in! I've told you not to mess with the big boys didn't I, really Sonic! Oh my poor wounded cousin, will you just look at the mess they made of you. Look at this in bed till the next bloody chapter! Why not just right in BOLD capital print: **I IGNORE MY BIG COUSIN'S ADVICE COMPLETELY! **HMM! Oh my poor injured baby." Said Knuckles.

" Hey Knux!" Said Sonic weakly.

Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree.

The nova landed on one of the most mysterious planets in the universe, Dreamcus. When the gang came out Sonic said, " Everyone welcome to Dreamcus where dreams come true. And that's the truth, for you see when you're on this world your greatest dream will come to life and if you fall asleep on this planet t he dream will come to life." Said Sonic as they continued their trek to Queen Leslie's castle. While walking they saw their own dreams and the dreams of other people. When they got to the castle they heard, " Stop right there!" Then in came a cute little pink blob with red sneakers. " HI! My name's Kirby, honor guard of this planet, and defender." 

" This blob is the planet's protector?" Said Vegita.

" Yeah so what?" Asked Kirby turning himself into a Saiyan. After the introduction and the telling of why their here Kirby led them into a room inside the palace where there was a picture of the Starbearer, he then pushed the picture aside and saw that it was gone, " OH NO! But I think I know where it is follow me." Said Kirby.

" So where are we going?" Asked Sonic.

" We're going to King DeeDee's castle." Said Kirby.

" King DeeDee, what does he have a cousin known as…" Said Sonic.

Don't say it.

" Dexter?" Asked Sonic.

DOH! Kirby then explained, " You see a couple of years ago, King DeeDee came to this world to take it over and make it a nightmare world. But I came and stopped him. When his punishment was sentence the Queen decided to have mercy on the evil king. Now he has a bitter rivalry with me because he thinks Leslie loves me best when in fact she loves us equally." Said Kirby as they reached the castle where they saw the nightmare king getting ready to eat the Dragonball, " Attention King DeeDee, hand over the Dragonball peacefully and no one will get hurt." Said Kirby as a little microphone.

" NEVER! Once I eat this I'll become an all powerful begin and take over this planet, and then I'll become the favorite of the queen." Said King DeeDee as he ate the Dragonball. Kirby then swallowed Goku and Sonic and spit them out as a powerful star. He then flew up and threw the star at the evil king's stomach performing the Heimlich maneuver. Sonic then after putting on some nurses gloves grabbed the Dragonball. Kirby then formed an energy lance and began to do battle. The first move king DeeDee made was knocking he sword out of Kirby's hand. Kirby then did a triple drill kick followed by a rapid punch. King DeeDee then belly bounced Kirby away. Kirby then became a spiked ball and tried to do a spin dash. But King DeeDee just grabbed and prepared to throw Kirby over the edge when he heard, " KA-Me-Ha Flash!" said a teenaged Bra for you see in Bulma's arms little Bra was asleep. Kirby accepting this distraction Kirby performed a Hadoken and then id a triple spin kick. Kirby then became a foot as he se King DeeDee up, " Now in the name of Queen Leslie I hereby banish you to (Thinks for a second) the Barney realm!" Said Kirby with a smirk as he kicked King DeeDee halfway across the planet. After saying their good-byes and Kirby thanked Bra for her help. The Nova tooked of, while Kirby said, "BYE!" And did his little dance.

Chapter 8: Woo ooh, Black Diamond!

Deep within the musaki residence where Ryoko slept, Ryoko's orange earring with 7 stars on it, was glowing. Ryoko was a space pirate demoness with spiky blue hair. The strange glowing woke her younger half sister, Rhyoky up, " Meow?" she said looking at the earring. Inside of the ball was a picture of the nova floating through space.

Meanwhile the nova once again headed towards the Earth after fighting an entire Kilngon squadron, " Now why didn't you narrate that fight Greg?" Asked Sonic.

Because our budget doesn't have room for that.

" OK!" Said Sonic as he went towards the main room where Knuckles, " So Knux you're sure that the last Dragonball is on Earth." Said Goku.

" Yep, and it should be with that demoness that took it." Said Knuckles as they landed onto the planet (And no, no one noticed. After all that type of stuff is seen everyday in Japan) Ryoko teleported outside to see what the commotion is about and noticed the Nova. Knuckles noticed how brightly the Dragonballs were glowing and said, " The Shadow Dragonball must be close by along with the Demoness." That's when Krillin noticed Ryoko, " Uh, excuse me miss, but you better be careful. There's this evil demoness hanging around and you could get hurt." Said the bald one.

" Well, I couldn't possibly hurt myself." Said Ryoko.

" Wait, you're the demoness. That's wasn't what I was expecting." Said Gohan.

" OH, I get it: flames in the background, ugly, long fingernails, and fierce animals at my side." Said Ryoko.

" MEOW!" Said Rhyoky trying to act fierce.

" I'm not that kind of Demoness." Said Ryoko smiling.

" All right enough talk! Hands over the Dragonball now or else I'll have to take it." Said Vegita.

" Well, I think I'll go for the third…I keep the Dragonball. Now get ready to fight veggie boy " Said Ryoko. Vegita then powered up while Ryoko got into a fighting stance. Then before they could make another move Tail stopped them with his vine whips and Sonic stepped in, " Okay guys time out! Now this movie's got already got too much fight sequences as it is. Besides isn't there a rue stating that we can't hit girls." Said Sonic. He then thought for a few nanoseconds and said, "I've got it!" He then whispered his plan and couple of minutes later. 

Inside of Washu's lab there was a huge battle arena with a Pokeball symbol in the center. The Galaxy police officers, Mioshi and Kenoine were vendors, 18 and Krillin were betting booth caretakers, and most of the z-gang along with two of the Tenchi girls and Tenchi himself were watching the fight meanwhile in the announcer's booth…

(I'm going to write this in scrip mode for it's going be kind of hard to write a Pokemon battle any other way)

Washu: Hello and welcome everyone to the first ever Pokemon battle for the Dragonball, I'm Washu, world famous scientist and mother of Ryoko.

Bulma: I'm Bulma Briefs.

Tails: And I'm Tails. Now back to Washu for the tournament rules.

Washu: Thank you and here are the rules, It'll be a 2on2 match, with each trainer using how many Pokemon he or she chooses. The rules are simple:

  1. No status abnormalities unless their within the big brother moves.
  2. You'll lose if the Pokemon gets knocked out of the ring or if you faint.

Now lets get it on.

Bulma: the first match will be Vegita vs. Ryoko. They've decided it's going to be a 1 Pokemon battle.

Ryoko: Eevee, I summon you.

Vegita: Primeape prepare yourself.

Eevee: Vee! (A little puppy with a cute little white mane)

Primeape: Prime!

Vegita: Primeape use your comet punch.

Ryoko: Eevee, dodge each of those punches and reverse with rapid spin.

Primeape: Ape (jumps up and throws punches.

Eevee: Ee vee, ee e Eevee (Dodges each punch and rolls into a ball. Then spins hard into Primeape's stomach) VEE!

Primeape: prime (falls) ape.

Tails: And it's a surprise win by Eevee who knew that such a little Pokemon could perform such a huge spindash.

Washu: just comes to show that it doesn't matter what Pokemon you've got but how you train it.

Bulma: The next match today is Goku vs. Sonic.

Tails: Goku seems to be the favorite in this match and they've now chosen how many Pokemon each shall use. And it's going to be a two on two. Lets get ready to RUMMMMMMBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!

Goku: Go Goro! (Out pops Machamp, a big 4-armed Pokemon with exceptional strength)

Goro: Champ! (Flexes his powerful muscles)

Sonic: I choose (Rubs his quills) you, pointy!

Jolteon: eon!

Goku: Goro, submission!

Sonic: Jolteon, quick attack!

Pointy: Jolt (Blurs out and does a very fast kick) 

Goro: Ma! (Grabs Jolteon by the hind legs and begins to pin him into the ground)

Tails: Oh great that move made Jolteon flinched.

Goku: Now the seismic toss.

Goro: Ma (Picks Jolteon up) Ch (Jumps) AMP! (Throws him hard into the ground)

Pointy: (Shakes head) Jolt.

Washu: Unbelievable ladies and gentlemen, Jolteon refuses to stay down! And while this battle is going on Sonic looks positively calm.

Sonic: Pointy wait.

Goku: Goro, high jump kick.

Goro: Champ! (Runs and prepares finish off Jolteon)

Sonic: Now use Machamp's slowness against him.

Pointy: Eon! (Dodges attack)

Goro: Machamp, Champ! (Machamp kept on going and crashed)

Sonic: Now use pin missile followed by thunder.

Pointy: Jolt (Fires several pins from his back to hold Machamp down) EON! (Fires a huge thunder blast fainting Machamp)

Goku: Goro return. Now get ready to dance Cinderella.

Cinderella: Bell! 

Goku: Cinderella Solar beam.

Cinder: BELL (dances around to absorb all the energy she needed) Losome! (Fires a beam knocking the yellow spiked dog with a white mane.)

Sonic: (thinks) Great now whom I'm going to use. Okay Belossom's weakpoints. That's it she loves to dance. Okay Igglybuff time for your concert!

Igglybuff: Buff! (A microscopic pink puffball)

Sonic: Igglybuff sing you should be dancing.

Igglybuff: Buff (Sings an upbeat song and Belossom instead of falling asleep danced so fast that she fell off the stage)

Bulma: Whoa what an amazing comeback from Sonic.

Washu: Now for the final bout between Sonic and Ryoko. And it's going to be…wait this can't be right, 1on 3.

Tails: He must be using his ultimate Pokemon.

Ryoko: I promise I'll go easy on your Pokemon, go Eevee!

Sonic: We'll see about that, go Muttski!

Muttski: Flare! (Out came a red fire dog with a golden mane)

Sonic: Muttski, your little brother looks tired put him to bed.

Muttski: Flare! (Picks his little sister up by the scruff of her neck and puts her on his back)

Eevee: Vee (Yawns) EEEEEEEEee…zzzZZzzz.

Ryoko: Well, lets see how well that move works on his twin, go Psyeon.

Psyeon: Psy! (A purple god Pokemon with two a split tail and a red jewel on its forehead)

Sonic: Muttski tickle your brother into submission.

Muttski: Flareon (Goes over and gives his brother a strawberry)

Psyeon: Psy Psy E EE Eon.

Ryoko: (Surprised look on her face) Psyeon return. Ohh, that's it! NOW I'M REALLY CHEESED off! GO Nidoqueen! (Out pops a blue rhino)

Nidoqueen: queen!

Ryoko: Nidoqueen grab that firedog and prepare to use the sicmec toss!

Nidoqueen: Nid (Picks Flareon up and first begins to squeeze)

Muttski: FLARE!

Sonic: Muttski, flamethower her in the eye.

Muttski: Eon! (Aims and fires his flame-thrower at her eye) Flareon (Jumps and runs)

Nidoqueen: NIDO! (Anger pops on face)

Ryoko: Nidoqueen, horn drill till you hit that dog.

Nidoqueen: Queen! (Starts to use her ultimate attack from which Flareon kept on dodging till he was cornered at the edge of the battlefield)

Muttski: Flareon. (Grabs her horn drill inches away from him and held it there)

Sonic: Muttski, now the fire blast!

Muttski: FLAREON! (Fires his blast at the rhino knocking her several feet away)

Washu: And Sonic has won the tournament and the Dragonball, with just one Pokemon!

(Sonic congratulates his three Pokemon as the others get ready to leave on the spaceship. But not before talking with the girls at Tenchi's house. Once they finished having some fun and Sonic losing a fencing match with Tenchi. They prepared get onto the nova but Goku had one question to ask his wife)

Goku: Hey Chee-Chee, what were you telling Ryoko back there?

Chee-Chee: Oh I just told her that the best way to nab Tenchi is to blackmail him.

(Goku has a short flashback about how Gohan and him were blackmailed to get on their first dates)

Knuckles: Hey Sonic just one more thing before the next chapter.

Sonic: Whats that Knux?

Knuckles: Could you get Greg to stop it with the bloody script format?

Sonic: Greg what have we told you about the script format?

Me: What?

ALL: CUT IT OUT!

Oops sorry.

Chapter 9: You've got the touch you've got the power!

The Nova flew back towards Mobius for its final mission but one last objective needed to be done, " Attention mates, at the sound of the whoosh it'll be pricelessly 10:00" Said Knuckles as Tails, Amy, Goten, and Bra ran. " Trunks help!" Said Goten running from his elder bro.

" I'd love to help bud but I've got problems of my own. Get back here Bra!" Said Trunks.

" Hee, hee, you'll never catch me!" Said Bra running. Sonic decided of an easy way to get his little brother to bed. He went into the bridge and said, " Hey Knuckles do you think you could put this Bee Gees CD in for me?" Asked Sonic showing Knuckles Greatest.

" Sure mate!" Said Knuckles putting it in.

" Well, Sally I think we'd best get back to bed before the song kicks in." Said Sonic.

" I agree, but on one condition." Said Sally.

" What's that?" Asked our hero.

" You carry me." Said Sally as Sonic picked her up and carried her over the threshold. 

" Well, mates its 14 minutes past bedtime, so here's your smooth deejay playing soothing sounds of the brothers: Barry, Robin, and Maurice playing their sleeper hit 'Morning of my life'. So I'd advise you to get to your bedrooms in 3minutes." Said Knuckles as he put the CD in.

In the morning

When the moon is at its rest

You will find me at the time I love the best

Watching rainbows 

Play on starlight 

Pools of water iced from cold nights

In the Morning

'Tis the morning of my life

In the day time,

I'll meet you as before,

Sitting by the ocean floor,

Building castles,

In the shifting sands,

Making worlds that no one understands,

In the morning,

'Tis the morning of my life

In the morning of my life,

The minutes take so long to pass away,

Please be patient with your life,

Its only morning and you still have to live the day,

In the evening, 

I will fly you to the moon,

To the top right hand corner of the ceiling in my room,

Where we'll stay, 

Till the sun shines,

To swing on clothes lines,

May I be yawning,

'Tis the morning of my life,

'Tis the morning of my life.

The next morning, the nova flew at an extremely fast pace and suddenly stopped (That's right not only can I make this land on a dime but give you exact change-Tails) to gently land on Mobius near an open area, " So now that all of the Dragonballs are gathered we need to awaken Spyro. But in order to do that we need Mewtwo." Said Knuckles.

" What no chant or password?" Said Goku.

" Nope it's going to be that simple. Now Mewtwo, come out." Said Knuckles. Then in a magnificent flash of light, there stood Mewtwo in a shower cap holding a rubber psyduck, Never fails, you try to take a shower and you get summoned. (Transforms back to his 6'7" tall self) now lets see, we've got my nickname's sake and friends and the Dragonballs gathered. You guys must want me to wake Spyro up right. Said Mewtwo (AKA: Goku).

" Right." Said the echidna. 

Okay wait right there. Said Mewtwo. He then meditated and went into Spyro's mind, who was asleep at the foot of Barry's bed. Mewtwo then woke Spyro with an alarm clock to the brain. Then in exactly 5 seconds the purple dragon came. Meanwhile the Z-gang were busy looking up for Spyro while the Sonic team who remembered what Spyro looked like were looking down, " So where is he?" Asked Gohan.

" Maybe down here." Said Spyro cleaning himself. They all looked down and saw a cute little purple dragon with orange wings, horns, and black eyes, " (Laughs) that's an eternal dragon?" Said Goten laughing his head off.

" What and you were expecting thundering clouds, huge, fiery red eyes, and green? Sorry not my style." Said Spyro, " So who's going to ask for the wish. Now remember, it can not meddle with fate. So what is it going to be?" Everyone was then dumbfounded, because they could not think of what the whish will be. Vegita knew what he wanted but he was going to train for it, Tails couldn't think of anything either, and neither could most of the people at that position. Sonic then quickly remembered what Goku said back in chapter 2 page 15 and said, " Wait Goku's got one." 

" What me! Okay here goes, Spyro I wish that Vegita would show how he feels for Bulma more often." Said Goku and when he did that nothing happened, except that the Dragonballs turned from regular Dragonballs to 7 pink pearls, each with different colored points.

" There you go the wish is granted have fun, bye!" Said Spyro as he disappeared, after giving Bra, Trunks, and Goten his autograph. Mewtwo then said, Okay now that the Dragonballs have turned into the original pink pearls that I'd originally made, lets head over to the temple in time over in Hyrule. They then did by way of the Typhoon across the Sucine Ocean, and into Hyrule. Then after getting expressed permission from Queen Zelda got within the Temple of time. Mewtwo then said, Okay everyone put the Pink pearls onto the specified areas around the place where he master sword was. And don't worry I've made sure that no one can mess it up by putting those colored symbols on top. Once everyone did that Mewtwo said, Now here are the people who are not allowed in here: Women who are pregant, princes, guardians, past monks, children 4-18, Women, any kings who start with V, and of course carrots. Now come on Sonic. He then led Sonic within the doors where he told Sonic to place the master sword within the stone once more, " Let me guess, we'll go back in time 7 years." Said Sonic.

No wrong story. Now if you excuse me.Said Mewtwo was he powered up and said, I call upon the full fiery force of the demon's forge meld these 7 pearls into the center piece of the master sword.Then each pearl glowed with amazing pink energy and made a new center piece of the sword, Now Sonic try to pull the sword from the block while I summon the spell.Said Mewtwo as Sonic ran and began to pull the sword and lighting stuck the sword. 

(Start playing the touch)

Mewtwo said, call upon the fierce instinct and the incviniblity of EARTH! AS earthquakes rumbled, and a green light broke through a wall to reveal a stained glass window with a picture of a Persain with green eyes and a picture of Robin: A flowing haired, rock hard warrior, with muscles on his muscles, commanding the very Earth beneath him, holding a whip in one hand that holding it in the right hand made him look like a magnificent barbarian fighting off a rock monster, The balance and adversity of AIR Now a blazing white light with hurricanes and tornadoes broke through revealing a picture of Mewtwo with blue eyes and of Maurice: A head that shone off the rest of magnificent muscular body, with lighting charging his hands and one of them had a handheld laser trying to battle off a huge wind monster, The kindness, tranquility, and swiftness of WATER, A shining blue light broke through this time followed by the sound of rushing water and typhoons, the window this time was a picture of a Whooper a cute little Pokemon with annte sticking out with blue eyes and a picture of Andy: A flowing blonde warrior that had water splashing on his muscular body which made it glance more like sweat than water, he's holding a spear in one hand to fight off a fierce sea dragon, The vengeance and power of FIRE, Then lava flowed in with mountains erupting and a fiery red light shone through the picture of a Houndoom, a fierce fire dog with a skull amulet and bone armor and of Barry: a muscular warrior, with his armor half ripped showing off his chest, flowing fiery red hair, with fire surrounding him and his sword, and fighting off an evil dragon, All of this combine to from the love, the power, and the mysteries of the heart, LOVE, All of the fierce elements in there died down and the 4 points of light combined to turn into pink light and then broke the wall to reveal a picture of the Elder with the Beast king on bottom, Celestial, then the Starbearer, and lastly the Demon, also a picture of Leslie: A beautiful raven-haired lady, with a wonderful dress that just mearly added on to her miraculous beauty, and in her right hand a crystal boomerang, then the pink light hit the centerpiece of the sword and Sonic finally pulled it out.

Now Sonic call upon the Elemental armor to claim your destiny! Said Mewtwo.

" EARTH beneath me, AIR above me, WATER around me, FIRE within me, and LOVE surrounds me!" Said Sonic in the voices of their procetive ruler while holding the master sword in the air. Then grass and vines surrounded Sonic's torso and formed the breastplate and sheild of earth. Wind went onto Sonic's feet to form the boots of air, water splashed onto his head to become the helmet of water, and then fire latched unto his arms to become his gauntlets and sheathe of fire. Then something pinked shone through his chest then turned into a heart crystal. Then the master sword changed shape from a broad sword into a kitanna the choice weapon of samurai. Sonic then walked out into the crowd in his normal self. " What were you expecting me to come out as Super Sonic? But before we try to figure out the extent of my power we'd better figure out how to handle that!" Said Sonic pointing to the big comet coming down.

Chapter 10: Someday, maybe you and I should be one, one

Sonic then powered up and prepared to juice over to the battlefield when he heard, " Sonic, please be careful." Said Sally.

" Hey, don't worry I'll be careful, and I'll be back in one piece trust me." Said Sonic.

" You'd better be or I'll use the Dragonballs to whish you back just to kill ya." Said Sally. Sonic then wrapped both his arms around her and gave her one doozy of a liplock (Duke Nukem line- Hail to the king baby) Once Sonic broke out of the kiss and began to run Tails said, " Sonic I'm coming with you!" winding up his tails.

" WHAT!" Said Sonic giving Tails the big bro stare.

" Sonic, I've battled more then my fair share of opponents throughout this adventure and I think you should let me join you on this final fight, pwease!" Said Tails with the big puppy dog eye."

" Uhhh, all right, but the 1st sign of injury on you and you're going back, GOT IT!" Said Sonic as he began to rev his legs.

" Tails are you out of your mind? You'll get yourself killed." Said Amy.

" Amy, don't worry if I know Sonic I'll come back with my fur not even being ruffled." Said Tails as he kissed Amy goodbye and flew after his big "brother". 

" Knuckles, stay here, we'll need you as back up!" Commanded Sonic.

" Gohan, Goten I want you 2 to stay here and look after your mom for me okay." Said Goku.

" Right dad." Said the BGs.

" Goku come back all right please." Said Chee-Chee.

" Hey, its not like I'm going to face Cell again." Said Goku as he flew off. Then Vegita was about to fly off when Bulma grabbed him by his shirt, " Uh, no there's no way I'm going to let my husband risk his life again at that monster!" Said the blue haired genius. Vegita then turned to Bulma as if he was going to yell at her but instead said, " Bulma (It seemed as if all of the arrogance was out of his voice) if I don't go and help them and they fail, I might lose also. Then if something happened to you, I don't what I'd do." 

" Vegita I…" said Bulma.

" Woman, never forget that I'll always love you, always." Said Vegita as he then gave Bulma such a hugemongous liplock that it could've set the world on fire. " Trunks take care of your mother and sister, I'm proud of ya." Said Vegita as he powered up and flew off. Krillin then powered up and was about to fly, " AND where in the of Kami are you going?" Asked 18.

" I'm going to join my friends, I mean after all this entire adventure has changed me a little." Said Krillin.

" Just make sure you come back with your body in one piece." Said giving Krillin that small kiss on the cheek. They then all arrived when Bross arrived in his monster form. He looked at our 5 brave heroes and smiled when he sensed Sonic's increased power, " So you had a 7 days warning on me did (slowly changes from monster into 10 foot tall, yellow haired human and his voice changes from sounding watery to like…CELL stage 3) you? Well, that just suits me just fine. I'll give you 4 warriors to become your best, except for baldy." Said Bross as he simply hand swatted Krillin across the battlefield Goku then became SSJ 3 and caught him, " Krillin go back to the others!" Said Goku.

" But (Looks at Goku's angry look) Oh you mean go back, okay." Said Krillin as he flew off. Vegita and Goku then tried to take on Bross but was swatted away. They got up, Vegita used all of the power he had to get to SSJ 4, and then Goku said, " Vegita the only way we're going to win is if we fuse." Said Goku.

" You're right this one time Kakarot, and it's only in extreme emergencies would I fuse with you!" Said Vegita as they shook hands and then a bright light surrounded them. They then became Gogeta, but h was no longer a Super Saiyan in either stage 1,2,3,4 but an Ultra Saiyan: He had the normal clothing for a fused Saiyan, orange and blue clothing, Goku's hair, Vegita's smirk, also had the voice of Goku and Vegita combined, but most of Goku's admiral traits and his hair instead of being golden was changing colors: red, blue, light blue, white, green, orange, purple, and pink. He looked at the fight in the air, checked his own power level and, smirked

(Start playing If looks could kill)

Meanwhile up in the air Sonic did a triple fire kick into Bross's stomach, while Tails back kicked. Bross then was about to backhand Tails but his wrist was caught by and snapped by Sonic. Then Gogeta performed the ultimate dragon punch (SinShouryuken) Bross's 2 feet came down right into Gogeta's face and then elbowed the side of the head. Sonic then performed a spindash kick, then lighting crash into the head, and then Tails then did an elbow ram. Bross then kicked Sonic into his stomach and into 3 mountains. Bross then felt a big blast at the side from Gogeta, a tail drill from Tails, and finally several rapid fire punches that Sonic used to knock Bross into the ground. He then fired two-ki blast at Gogeta and Sonic. The third one that headed for Tails was blocked by Tails's barrier. The orange fox then went into the ground and hit the villain with a dig attack. Bross then was about to punch Tails right in the face, but the fist was grabbed by Sonic and he began to twist the hand, while Gogeta drove his knee into Bross's shoulder blades. Sonic delivered a lighting punch into Bross's face, then a shadow kick into Bross's stomach sliding across the field, and then Sonic did a sliding kick into Bross's face followed by a arm grab that led to a throw into the air. Bross fired three energy blasts into Sonic; Tails then used a submission hold and then a knee attack into Bross's back. He then flipped Tails over and was about to punch Tails's stomach when he felt a earth uppercut from Sonic into his stomach, then Gogeta vertical spin kick into Bross's backside, but Bross fired an energy blast right in the mush. He then punched Gogeta's stomach, but Gogeta grabbed the arm and threw him into the ground followed by Gogeta firing several multishots into Bross. Sonic then drove a wind kick into Bross's head, which sent him straight into the mountainside. Bross then grabbed the mountain peak and threw it right into Sonic, which our hero just grabbed and broke into pieces. Sonic then shoulder rammed Bross into the stomach, Bross then retaliated by grabbing Sonic by the head, punching him into the eyes, and then threw him into the ground and slidded him across the field. He then flew up and prepared to fire a blast so big that if it hit Sonic it would kill him, but he was stopped by Tails's V-headbutt, followed by a whirlwind kick, and then Gogeta's kick right into the appendix. But he retaliated with a fury punch into the stomach, then a chop into the neck, and then Bross grabbed Gogeta's neck, flipped him over and punched Gogeta into the ribs. A double punch combo from Sonic and Tails into his stomach abruptly ended Bross's killing combo. Bross grabbed Sonic by the head squeezed it and threw him right into Gogeta. He then felt several razor leaves into his back, then met up with a flower cannon, and then a razor wind. Bross then got so cheesed off that he powered up a ki blast to fire at the fox and launched it. But it was stopped by Sonic's hand, Sonic had this look of I'm going to kill you on his face. Sonic then sent 4 punched into Bross's stomach, ribs, face, and neck, then drove his knee into the appendix, drove his foot into Bross's head, and then multi kick all of his vertebrae. Bross then grabbed Sonic by the neck and began to punch him all across his abdomen, but was abruptly ended when he felt a severe pain by can only described by men. Sonic then drove his fist into Bross's mug, kick his stomach, and then used his elbow right into the kidneys. Gogeta was right there when Boss came down with a fire uppercut inot the area where the stomach and ribs met, a grabbed into the head from which Gogeta slammed Bross into the side of the mountain, 50 fury punches into the entire backside, and then a hard knee crash into the head. Bross then grabbed Gogeta by the waist but this time Gogeta was with a double foot slam, which lead to his spin kick right into the side of the ribs. Tails was then waiting with an ice beam, he then followed by leaping onto the ice block, and punching extremely rapidly into the face, he then jumped in order to let the ice block crash into a nearby tree. Tails then threw fire punches, ice punches, thunder punches, and at least 2 mega kicks into Bross's entire body. Bross then tried a punch into Tails's head but Tails grabbed each arm and twisted them causing extreme pain, and then he caused a headbutt. He then spun vertically around and threw him into Gogeta. Gogeta grabbed Bross by the arm and the leg and spun horizontally to Sonic. Sonic then grabbed Bross and ran around the world at least 5 times and then threw him straight into the ground. Sonic, Gogeta, and Tails all fired their energy blast at the beast he then said, " You foolish heroes. You'll never understand that a being like me will never quit. You may beat me, but this galaxy has seen its final days, for the blast I'll create when it hits the atmosphere will surround the planet exploding it, and the planet's pieces will act as a virus, destroying each planet it lands on. Goodbye LOSERS, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Death breath beam blast!" He said as he fired his ultimate attack.

" Gogeta, Tails you guys try to slow the blast down. I'll try to create a shield." Said Sonic flying away.

" Right." Said Gogeta as he put his hands in a final flash formation and said, " I call upon the instinct of Earth, balance and wisdom of Air, Love and beauty of Water, the Vengeance of Fire! Spirit Beam!" Said Gogeta as he fired a pure white beam.

" Solar beam, Aroblast, hydro pump, Fire blast, Psychic. OMEGA BLASTER!" Said Tails as he fired a blue beam in a diamond shape. Sonic meanwhile, flew up into the stratosphere and charged himself with the full force of the life emerald. He then flew to 5 points on the planet, and when he did the star he created became pink. He smiled for he knew that the Starbearer was now behind his shield. Meanwhile Bross's blast was coming closer to our two heroes, and their own energy enough wasn't slowing it down. Sonic then flew down in front of the blast and created a shield around the three of them also, " Hey what are you dudes waiting for, the narrator to say find out next time on Emeraldball Z. Keep firing your strongest attacks." Said Sonic as he brought his hands together in a fireball shape and called upon the megablaster at full force.

" EARTH!" Said Sonic the voice of Robin Hood, as several leaves and vines went into the blast.

"WIND!" Now as Morrissette, as the wind went into his hand.

" WATER!" AS Andromidia with water splashing into his hand.

" LOVE!" AS Leslie with the energy slowly turning pink.

" FIRE!" AS Barrymore with fire encircling his hand. Sonic then fired his beam, which combined with the other two blast, and all the other two blast did was combine into the MegaBlaster to make the blaster bigger and even more multi colored. The blast came down and destroyed the beast once and for all. The guys landed to see the damage, " Well, here's whats left of Brolly but I don't sense Chaos anywhere!" Said Gogeta.

" Well, maybe he evaporated." Said Sonic as they all ran back to their families. There they all got covered in hugs, kisses, and congrats from their loved ones. They then went back to the castle in order to…PARTY. And Boy what a party, there was tons of food, and there was Bee Gees, Metallica, and KISS music rocking in the background. There was lots of guest: Spyro, Mewtwo, Tenchi and the girls, Kirby, nights, the Rohin warriors, The Thundercats, Megaman and Protoman, the Gundam guys, the space, rescue, and Power Rangers, Tien, Yamcha, Chaozu, Piccolo, Dende, and of course Barnubas Collins (Why did I put one of the coolest characters on Dark Shadows in here? Because I wanted one more character to copyright) They then all flew home. And back on Earth.

(Start playing everything I do I do for you)

Upstairs inside Master Roshi's house, 18 came into the bedroom with the brand new dress that she bought at the planet of the malls, just to see Krillin down in the dumps, " What's wrong Krillin." Said the android.

" Oh, I was just thinking about how useless I was in that fight." Said Krillin.

" Krillin honey, don't say that. Why I bet that Goku would not have reached stage 4 if it weren't for you." Said 18.

" You think so?" Krillin said.

" I know so." She said as she rubbed Krillin's bald head, and then brought his lips loser to hers and was about to give him a huge liplock when little Marron came in. She saw her parents and said sweetly while holding her Sonic doll, " Marron get whittle sister?" Krillin and 18 just blushed. Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp, Trunks was ninja practing with Goten, and Bra was playing Pokemon stadium with her grandparents. Bulma meanwhile was working on some device based on the Sonic team's glovecoms when Vegita stepped in, "Woman, have I told lately how long I've loved you?" 

" No not lately." Said Bulma as she was swept off her feet literally by Vegita. He held her head in one hand and her body in the other, " Woman, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you on Namek. At that point I had only two thoughts: Get the Dragonballs and kidnap you and make you my bride. When I became Super Saiyan, I felt that I needed to protect you and Trunks." Said Vegita.

" Oh, Vegita." She said, as pretty soon all of her words were lost in the passionate kiss that her husband gave her. And on Mobius Sally stood out on the balacony looking up at the starry sky and thinking of the adventures she had with her friends and husband, she also had to brush her beautiful red hair away from her face. Then she heard the sound of feet landing and then felt a sudden whoosh of air. She looked down and realized that she was 10,000 feet in the air, and then she felt a pair of muscular arms hold her close. She looked up to see the face of her capture, it was Sonic, " That's what I love about you Sonic you're so uplifting." She said.

" I know Sal." Said Sonic as he put his finger under her chin, brought her lips closer to hers, and gave her a firey kiss. And for that night any further troubles they would have to face would seem nonexceistent as long as they had each other. And as the camera floated up towards the sky, we see a constlation of a heart, surrounding fire, water, wind, and earth.

Epilouge:

Well, everyting worked out in the end for our heros, and one more thing at the Kame house, there now was two children. And Vegita still considers Goku a rival, and Sonic and Tails keep training for the day that was profisied in the ruins on Aqueas.

(Start playing voice in the wilderness)

Production, director, cameraman, actor, animator, copyrighter, gamer, DBZ fan, Pokemon master, hero, Sonic fan, MegaMan expert, Mobile Suit pilot, avid Tenchi watcher, Acme agent, looney toon, the platinum ranger, and great Highlander swordsman: Me

Assistant: Ryan.

Best boy: Andy

Groom: Vegita

Bride: Bulma

Best man: Goku

Special effects: Alakazam

Fire effect: Charizard

Water effects: Kingdra.

Lighting: Amphros

Clean up: Muk, Grimer, and Sucine 

Wind effect: Pidgeot

Makeup: Jigglypuff

Green Pokemon: Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur

Oh great Shenron, please make that the last credit.

I cannot.

WHY!

The writer is too powerful.

Cell laboratory: Dr. G Ro

Computer effects: Porygon

Stunts: Mewtwo and Ditto

Voices: 50% of 'em by me and my friends

Knux: Barry Gibb

The guest stars: Themselves.

Mobile Dolls: OZ

Strong grip: Machamp

I would whish to thank: My family, my teachers, and all of the little people.

Cell would whish to thank: 17,18 for which he would not have reached his final stage.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles owned by Sega, Sally by Archie, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, and Kirby by Nintendo, Voltron owned by a cartoon company, Sailor Scouts and DBZ by Toei, Thundercats by Franklin Bass, Tenchi Muyo by Pioneer, MegaMan by Capcom, Talpa by some cartoon company, Powerpuff Girls by Cartoon Network, Dexter same, Tailspin by Disney, Bugs Bunny by Warner Bros., Gundam by Sunrise Inc, (Faints and takes a DEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP breath) Power Rangers by Saban, Spyro by Universal, Sonia and Manic are characters based on an idea from Sonic Underground, Barnubas copyrighted by Dan Curtis productions, Bross's two halves are form their prospective companies but the character himself is from my twisted mind, Meteorite Man is from Greggie productions, Psycho Circus by Image, Gee Force by Pookie productions, Dark Sonic from Ryan and Co, and Mevee is from Mystic knights which in turn is from Saban, and all music is from their prospective singers. (WHEW!) 

Filmed on location in South Africa, Some of Britain's and France's castles, and in Japan.

(Well, that it from the credits, so th…th…That's all folks, in other words, " Get back! Get back to where you once belong" and Keep ' Staying Alive' also, from Sonic, me, friends, and everyone who worked on this, " We're up, over, AND Gone," YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!, "To the power of the pack! AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!") 

No Pokemon, animals, Gundams, warriors, dragons, Barbies, Kens, nor Cabbits were harmed in any way shape or form, except a couple got deleted. Uh oh duck! Snakemeth lands hard on the ground, " OUCH! MAN THAT FOX IS STRONG"! He said

THE End

Coming this summer: Though our heroes have saved the world in the present, the fate of a world of the past may depend on one person. This summer discover that the only thing worst than the weight of the world on your shoulders is

The weight of the…

MOON  


Once again join Link as he travels from his homeland and ventures to another world. Speedsters' studios present:

The Legend of Link II

Majora's Mask

72 hrs, 24 masks, 1 moon, link the world's counting on you.


End file.
